Ranma's Cured?
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Ranma returns to the Tendo home after 6 months journeying. He has finally cured his curse....but it isn't what you would expect.
1. Ranma's Shame

Ranma's Cured?

by Sara T. Fontanini

Chapter 1: Ranma's Shame

Ranma stood in the pouring rain, gathering his thoughts, his destination in front of him. Should he or shouldn't he? On the one hand, he hadn't visited this place for a long time. And he had missed them for so long. On the other, he wasn't sure he'd be greeted with open arms. He didn't exactly leave on good terms with everybody.

He sighed. Better to face the music now rather than later.

He gathered his wits, and he knocked on the door to the Tendo Dojo. It was now or never.

-----------------------

Kasumi was busy dusting when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around and went to the door. When she opened it, she gasped.

Standing on the front porch was Ranma Saotome, his black hair dripping wet. He smiled.

"Hey, Kasumi. Long time no see."

Kasumi looked flabbergasted. "Ranma, you....you're......"

She couldn't say it. It simply defied all logic.

After all, standing there, in all his glory, was a Ranma Saotome CURED of his curse.

"Um, yeah, about that....." Ranma said, nervously. "Could you call the rest of your family? I need to explain..."

The sound of her fainting was what brought everyone to the door. And then they stared.

------------------------

Ranma looked sheepish under their gaze as Nabiki proceeded to dump another cup of cold water over him.

"I don't believe it..." She said, eyes wide. "It's just not possible...."

Everyone else nodded, their expressions the same as the mercenary girl's.

Ranma just looked to the ground nervously. "Well, actually..."

He was interrupted by Soun Tendo grasping him in a crushing hug, tears flowing down his eyes.

"My boy, I'm overjoyed! Now you and Akane can finally get engaged!"

Akane glared at her father. "As if I want to marry that PERVERT!"

Soun glared back. "Akane, this is for the schools...."

"Screw the schools! I don't care if he is cured, he's still a --"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!"

They stared at the boy who had just shouted. Ranma had never raised his voice like that, except at people who REALLY got under his skin. They then noticed his expression.

He was miserable. In fact, he was crying tears that rivaled Soun's own.

Akane let her anger drop, curious to know why he was so sad. "Ranma, I thought you'd be happy to be cured..."

Ranma turned his head away from them, his sadness turning to anger. "Yeah, I'd be happy if I was cured, but this isn't what I wanted!"

At that, he pulled his pants down.

"Ranma, you pervert!" Akane screamed.

"Oh my!" Kasumi muttered.

Soun tried to look impassive, but was crying all the same.

Nabiki took out a camera. Some people would love a shot of THAT.

But then they just stared.

"See now?" The boy said, misery in his voice. "This is what you would call a CURE. I don't change at ALL when hit with water."

They said nothing, continuing to stare.

Ranma's upper half was still the same old male Ranma.

But his bottom half....was very clearly a woman's.

--------------------

_Shocking isn't it. That defiantely called for a DUN DUN DUUUN. But whatever._

_I got the idea for this from the often theorized but never actualized situation of Ranma getting his cure, and the curses mixing. Several fics in the past theorized what would happen if this situation had occured, but NONE have ever actually shown it happening. Well, none that I've read._

_So, after getting the idea for this fic, I decided to follow just that course. But in a way that none had ever thought of, presumably._

_Aren't I evil?_

_Hope ya like it! And please review!_


	2. Ranma's Abandonment

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 2: Ranma's Abandonment

Ranma sat in the room that he and Pop used while they had stayed at the Tendo's.

Pop. Everytime he thought about that baka, he just wanted to scream.

After they had finally returned to China, and had finally found the right spring, the fool decided to let Ranma have the first shot. Probably trying to see if nothing unexpected happened.

After they had realised what had happened, the bastard had the nerve to call Ranma a failure and a disgrace. And then he disowned him, saying that he had no son.

Ranma smiled sadly. Maybe he was right. It's not like he could claim to be a man, not with his body the way it was.

And then there was his mother.....

He buried his head in his hands, allowing himself to weep freely.

--------------------------

Akane was walking down the hall.

'Stupid Ranma, hogging the furo all night until it's late.' she thought bitterly.

Then she heard crying.

She peered into the room Ranma was currently using. He had told the Tendos that he had no home, but wouldn't explain why. And so, Soun being gracious, the pig-tailed martial artist was allowed to use the guest room he used to stay in.

He was currently holding his head in his hands, crying.

Akane walked into the room, drawn by the sight. Ranma looked up at the sounds of footsteps, finding the girl.

He frowned angrily. "Go ahead and hit me."

"What?" Akane asked, stunned. What was wrong with him?

"I know you want to. I don't even care if you kill me. After all, it's not like anyone cares about me! My parents disowned me, said I was an embarrassment. Like the same wouldn't have happened to Pop if he didn't jump into the spring too!"

"Ranma...."

"And Ukyo was my friend! She said she loved me! But what does she do, when I tell her what happened? She kicks me out, and blames me for ruining her life all over again! She can't handle having a freak for a fiance!"

Akane was frozen stiff, not wanting to see Ranma so angry and miserable. She also didn't like where this was going.

"And Shampoo....?" she asked, already wishing she hadn't.

"The Old Ghoul....declared me unfit to marry that bimbo bitch, and they both decided to reinstate the Kiss of Death! They betrayed my trust! Mousse joined in with them! He said he was finally close to Shampoo, since they both hate me so much!"

"Surely Ryoga..." Akane stated, hopefully.

"HAH! First, he got angry at there being no cure, and then he laughed at me, saying I deserve it! I don't know why I ever kept his damn secret!" He turned to Akane. "You might as well know, since your Pop's gonna kick me out."

"He wouldn't!"

Ranma smiled coldly. "Yes he would. I'm not fit to marry anyone. Now just shut up and let me tell you!"

Akane stepped back from his shout. He was so angry and upset, he just wanted to lash out. She knew how that felt, since she always lashed out at him.

"So, what is it?" She asked. "What's this big secret?"

"Ryoga's P-chan." He stated.

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know that black piglet you love SO much?"

Akane nodded, still confused as to what this had to with anything.

"He's Ryoga. He has a curse that turns him into a piglet."

That did it. Now she understood. She glared at him angrily, disbelieving.

Ranma smirked, but his eyes didn't return it. "Just dump hot water on him, you'll see."

Akane nodded. Her pet wasn't around, but when he returned, she would test it out. Not like she believed him anyway.

"Now go away." He told her, not asked. "I want to be alone. I don't want ANYONE seein' me like this."

The tomboy nodded, and left, her mind awhirl with the things she had just witnessed.

-----------------------

The next day, everyone was gathered around the dining table. Kasumi looked apprehensive, Akane looked around worriedly at her father and Ranma, Nabiki was trying to figure out how to take advantage of the situation, and Soun looked stoic.

Ranma sat glumly, without an expression. He had entered the Soul of Ice.

Soun was the first to speak. "I have done some thinking, Ranma."

Everyone looked at him, waiting for his next words.

"And I think you should leave."

Akane stared at the man. Kasumi wasn't sure what to think. Nabiki was just unhappy that she couldn't exploit Ranma anymore.

"Why!?" Akane asked, on the verge of tears.

Soun looked at his daughter. "He is not eligible to marry anyone, let alone one of my daughters."

Ranma nodded, still with that blank look, and got up to leave.

"I'm going too."

Everyone turned to look at Akane, who had just said those words.

Ranma had gone out of his trance, looking at Akane in shock and hope. "Why?"

She looked back at him. "Because you're alone. You told me as much last night. You need someone, anyone to be there for you. I want to help you through this, to be that someone."

"But, I'm nothing...."

"Is that what your FATHER told you?"

Ranma nodded.

"Then he's wrong." She turned back to her stunned family. "Goodbye."

And with that, she left, grasping Ranma's hand.

--------------------------------------

_Another rather short one. I just wanted to deal with the consequences following Ranma's 'cure'. Next, we shall see Akane helping Ranma sort his life out._

_And, this isn't a Ranma/Akane fic, at least not at the moment. Ranma just needs a friend right now, not a lover or a fiancee._

_This is pretty angsty, but that may change._

_Hope ya enjoyed it!_


	3. Ranma's Healing

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 3: Ranma's Healing

Akane and Ranma had managed to find an apartment to rent. It was not too shabby, but not exactly perfect. However, it was good enough for the two of them.

At the moment, Ranma was looking through the new clothes Akane had bought for him. Actually, Ranma was unsure what to call himself anymore. In the past, he would just remind himself that he was actually a man, and only his cursed body was female. Now, however, he just had to look down at himself to know that it simply wasn't true anymore.

Apparently, Akane thought so too. Most of the clothes she bought were definately made for women.

"I'm a girl now, aren't I?" He asked, choking back a sob.

"If you want to be, you can be." Akane said. "If not, well, I got a few men's clothes..."

She stopped when Ranma held up his hand. "It's okay. I accepted it a long time ago. I'm a ... woman now, regardless of how I look or sound. I just have to look DOWN THERE and I know." He looked like he would burst into tears.

Akane embraced him. "It's okay, Ranma. You don't have to act tough. It's okay for you to cry in front of your friend."

That did it. Ranma cried, from both joy and sorrow. Joy at gaining a friend, and sorrow at losing his precious manhood.

She patted his back, feeling like crying herself. The strong, confidant boy she knew was gone. In his place, was a miserable, scared person, unsure of their own identity.

----------------

Ranma walked with Akane. This was the first time that Ranma had ventured outside since they first moved in. Which had been almost a month ago.

It was time for Ranma to adjust to his new persona. If Akane wasn't with him, he would've run back to the apartment.

He was currently wearing a white blouse and black slacks. He was wearing clothing designed for women. Any second, he expected to hear someone shout at him for being a pervert.

No one did.

Akane smiled at him. "You see? It's been more than 5 minutes, and noone's attacked or yelled at you."

"That's because YOU used to do that."

Akane frowned. "I'm getting better...."

Ranma smiled, at last. "Yes, you are."

Then, they realised that they had reached their desination. An italian restaurant.

-------------------

After they had been seated, and they had their meals (spaghetti for the both of them), the two friends began to reminisce about the past.

"I still can't believe you never figured it out." Ranma said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?"

"Well, for starters, he did wear the same bandana in either form."

"Well, yeah, but.."

"And then he kept on attacking me for no reason."

"You were the one who started it."

Ranma gave her a look. "So, if he bites me, or he charges at me with that damn umbrella of his, then I suppose that I started it somehow."

"You ran out on your duel."

"He was three days late. And the rendezvous point was next to his house."

Akane gulped. "Well, okay, maybe there were extenuating circumstances, but it was your fault he's cursed."

Ranma gulped down some pasta. "Only because he followed me anyway."

Akane frowned, then started laughing. "I guess it really was his own fault too."

"Damn straight. Any idea what you're gonna do to him?"

"I still don't really believe you, but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt for now. We'll see as soon as I see him."

Ranma sighed. "Well, alright. But, don't try to hurt him too bad." He smirked. "I want some of that pervert left for me to pummel."

Akane smiled teasingly at him. "Now you're starting to sound like me."

Ranma frowned, blushing. "Well, I understand how you feel about it all now. While I was travelling back, I had a few problems with perverts. At least I didn't have an army chasin' me down, askin' for a date."

Akane laughed at the mental picture. It all seemed so silly now. She still couldn't believe that she had ever thought that Ranma was a pervert. Especially with the way he acted now.

However, this was just the first phase. The next step might be harder for him. Or her.

----------------------

Ranma stared, his face pale. This was too much.

Akane had dragged him into the restroom....the women's restroom.

And now she was applying makeup to his....her face.

Akane giggled at her friend's stricken look. "You know, you look cute when you're scared."

"Sh-shut up." The gender-confused martial artist replied. "Wh-why do ya gotta do this anyway?"

"I thought you had already accepted being a woman?"

Ranma tried to look away. "Well, it's not like I wear makeup, you know."

"Maybe, but two young women on a night out should look nice." She gave a teasing look. "Especially if you want to land yourself a man."

Ranma only responded with a horrified look.

Akane laughed. "Oh, I'm just kidding. We'll deal with this a step at a time. Your sexuality is at the very bottom."

Ranma sighed thankfully. Out of all the things he had to figure out, his sexuality was the subject that bothered him the most.

"There, all done."

Ranma stared at his...her reflection. She actually looked kinda....nice. In a boyish sorta way.

"You didn't think I noticed that your face had become a little more feminine, did ya?"

"No, and to tell the truth, neither did I." She was still staring at her reflection in awe.

"Well, I did. Now then, what are you?"

"I'm a woman." She grinned self depracatively. "At least for now."

Akane smacked her friend softly on the head, smiling playfully.

The healing was complete.

-----------------------

_My God, this chapter gave me trouble. I couldn't think of what to do beyond the first part. It took me three or four goddam days to finally finish this. And all because I wanted it to be longer._

_But, finally I finished it._

_Ranma only refers to himself as a woman at the end to signify that he's finally, truly accepted his lot in life. _

_However, that does not mean that things are going to get better._

_Oh, no, there are still other issues to deal with._

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment!_


	4. Ranma's Confrontation

Ranma's Cured

Chapter 4: Ranma's Confrontation

Ranma was having the time of her life. Akane had brought her along to a movie; a hardboiled action movie, thankfully. Ranma had enjoyed it. And then, they went to a karaoke bar where they sang and drank a little and some guys flirted with them, but nothing more.

And now they were heading home.

Akane smiled. Ranma was so cheerful now that she was certain of her identity again, admittedly as a woman. However, that didn't mean that she was finished helping the other girl. Akane knew that Ranma was still having a little trouble dealing with this, and even the slightest problem would send her back to her depressed, confused self.

"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!!"

The two young women turned back and saw a person with a giant spatula charging towards them.

Ranma was pale. "Ucchan..." She said nervously.

Akane glared angrily at the stampeding chef. How DARE she try to ruin her hard work!? Didn't she REALISE how much pain Ranma was in!? Well, she'd put a stop to that.

That's why, when Ukyo was close enough, Akane hit the chef HARD.

------------------

Ranma was shaking. Akane hugged the pig-tailed martial artist, trying to comfort her. Ranma barely registered the tomboy's touch, she was too busy worriedly staring into space.

Akane had led the young woman back to their apartment, and she had been like this since Ukyo's attempted attack.

Ranma lay her head into Akane's shoulder, and started sobbing uncontrollably. Akane patted the girl's back, making soothing noises.

Akane hoped that something like this didn't happen again.

----------------------

Ukyo nursed her bandaged chest. According to the doctor, a couple of ribs had been broken. That tomboy was going to pay!

Ukyo didn't know why Akane was protecting IT, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

IT had ruined her life, and the only way to fix things was to kill IT.

-----------------------

Ryoga grinned maliciously. He was getting close, he could FEEL it.

Ranma was suffering, but that wasn't enough for the lost boy. He wanted the pig-tailed martial artist DESTROYED.

Now, to just find the apartment building Nabiki had said he was staying at. Where was it again? Okinawa? Hokkaido?

------------------

Ukyo grinned. She had found it.

It had taken most of her earnings, but Nabiki was able to lead the chef to the place that IT was hiding.

She gripped her battle spatula, remembering all the things that had gone wrong in her life. All because of IT.

She knocked on the door. This was it. This was where she would finally have her revenge.

The door opened. Ukyo was about to go into her battle stance when a hand gripped around her throat. The chef stared terrified into the furious face of Akne Tendo.

"Ukyo." The tomboy stated through gritted teeth. "Die."

She squeezed. Ukyo tried to push her off, but the arm wouldn't move. This confused the chef. She had known that Akane was strong, but surely not THIS strong. Her chest was on fire, desperately in need of oxygen. Ukyo knew then that she would die.

"NO!"

Akane released her grip, and Ukyo fell to floor, her body limp. She stared up at her saviour.

Ranma.

Ranma embraced the chef, crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Ukyo stared at the....person uncomprehendingly. Here was Ranma Saotome, the strongest person she had known, who had ruined her life, crying like a.....girl.

"I'm sorry." he kept saying.

"SHUT UP!" Ukyo yelled, pushing the pig-tailed martial artist away from her. She grabbed her spatula, and shoved it into his face.

"Ucchan..." Ranma said, miserably.

"SHUT IT! You are no friend of mine, let alone a fiancee! You had come back to me, only to reveal yourself as a freak! I hate you! I can never be happy again, thanks to you! Not until you die!"

Her spatula was moved an inch closer to her tormentor's face. He was pale and shaking.

"Fine."

Ukyo stared at him. This wasn't going as she thought it would...

"If it makes you happy, then I'll gladly die." He smiled, crying. "I'm just a worthless freak, who only makes everyone unhappy. Noone would care if I die."

"That's not true!" Akane yelled.

Ukyo and Ranma turned to her. They had both forgotten about the tomboy. She was crying.

"Ranma, you're my friend. How would I be happy if you died?"

"But you always hated me..." Ranma stated.

"That was then, this is now!" Akane replied. "You are not worthless! The only worthless one here is that THING!" She pointed at Ukyo. "Someone who would wish for the death of someone so kind, so wonderful, is WORTHLESS."

Ukyo glared at the tomboy angrily. "How am I worthless? HE was the one who hurt me, who dumped me, who became a freak!"

"She's miserable! All she's done is sit here and cry! I was able to bring her to some level of balance, but you had to screw it up! And why!? Because you still blame her! It was never her fault!"

"It is --!"

Akane grabbed the girl by the shirt, her eyes boring into the chef's. Ukyo could see how truly FURIOUS Akane was.

"She didn't know you were a girl! She didn't know that you were engaged to her! She didn't know that her father had STOLEN from you! She didn't know that the cure would do THAT to her! "

"He still has to pay! The Saotome must die!"

"She isn't a Saotome! Her family disowned her for being an EMBARRASSMENT!"

Ukyo grew pale, her eyes wide, and she looked at the person who was once a Saotome. She was curled up into a ball, as if shielding herself from something horrible. The chef couldn't believe that such a thing was happening.

Ukyo drooped her head. "So, it won't do me any good? Surely --"

Akane squeezed the fabric. "Don't you dare. If you hurt her, I'll KILL you."

Ukyo looked up at her. She was serious.

"Ranma just wanted to be your friend. You have shattered that trust. She will probably never trust anyone EVER again. And it's thanks to you." Akane smirked disdainfully. "Congratulations. You have your revenge. The Ranma Saotome you knew is dead."

Ukyo stared at her as she said these words. She looked again towards Ranma, who was still in her position. The chef now knew that Akane was right. She just wished she wasn't.

"Do you love him that much...?" Ukyo said distantly.

"Yes. But not as a fiancee, but as a friend. I will not allow you near her. I won't allow you to destroy her anymore than you have already."

Ukyo slumped her head in defeat. She had lived with hatred in her heart to guide her, but now it was gone, and now she was without purpose. Now she was left with only her remaining feelings intact.

"I still love her..." She said, tears coming down.

Akane and Ranma stared at the chef.

"I wanted to kill her because I couldn't accept it. I couldn't accept losing him..." She gripped her head in her fingers. "OH GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT DO I DO NOW!?"

The two martial artists stared at the chef cry at the injustice of life.

------------------

_I am worried about this chapter. I think I might have rushed through it, and the ending is a little.....off._

_I just had no idea how to get Ukyo to stop hating Ranma. It just seemed....not possible._

_I just hope nobody complains._

_I like this story, but I'm worried about being able to meet my standards...._

_Oh well....._

_Hope ya enjoyed it! And please comment!_


	5. Dreams of Past and Future

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 5: Dreams of Past and Future

She was numb. She no longer felt anything. Not sorrow, not joy, not even anger. She was emotionally spent.

She reflected on past events.

It had been six months since Ranma had left to find another cure for his curse. She had patiently waited for his inevitable return, most likely having failed in his quest. Again.

She was beginning to wonder if he would ever accept her advances. She shook her head. No, he WOULD be her husband, no exceptions. Akane and Shampoo would just have to deal.

She heard the bell chime as a new customer entered. She turned to tell whoever had entered that they were closed, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hey Ucchan." Ranma said, his hand raised in greeting.

Ukyo just continued to stare. He was dripping wet from the rain, and she doubted he had a kettle of hot water on him. Yet, he was still a man.

She moved forward to embrace him, but the boy raised a hand in the 'stop' gesture.

"Before you say or do anything, I have to show you something."

He pulled his pants down, showing Ukyo his shame. Seeing that she had gotten a good look, he pulled his pants back up.

"I'm sorry. But please, I have nowhere else to go. Could you..."

She didn't hear anymore. Her world was red. He had somehow fucked it up, had somehow ruined their chances at happiness. He had once again ruined her life. So what if she had loved him, if she still loved him. He was a freak. No way would she regain her feminine identity by marrying a freak.

There was only one course of action remaining.

She drew her battle spatula, her expression a look of fury. "You have ruined EVERYTHING, Saotome. We were meant to be happy together, but you had screw it up by turning yourself into a woman. I can never be happy as long as a FREAK like you exists. There is only option left open to me. DIE!"

She charged at him, not paying attention to his pleading, the fear in his....IT's eyes. She chased IT out of her restaurant until she lost sight of him.

She spent the better half of a month preparing, training hard so she could finally end IT's life. She couldn't stand to call IT by name. She ignored the part of that ached, believing that it was because he had betrayed him. Soon, she was ready, and, upon finding that he no longer lived at his parents hom or the Tendo dojo, had payed Nabiki for information on his whereabouts.

She had continued to ignore the aching feeling she felt.

Until she was forced to face the reality of Ranma's suffering. All along, she had focused on her anger and pain, little thinking of what he was going through.

But she couldn't deny it any longer. Ranma was now insecure and frightened, barely able to stand up to her. And Akane was even willing to kill her in recompense.

It was at that moment that the chef finally faced up to her heart. The aching she felt, it wasn't the pain of betrayal, but the pain of loving someone she was supposed to hate. Her hatered hate had shattered, leaving the only emotion she still felt for the former boy.

Love.

After she was left to cry and scream for half an hour in sadness, shame and regret, she now sat, emotionally numb. Ranma embraced the chef.

"I'm sorry, Ucchan. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please believe me when I say that I didn't want this. I wanted to be a full man, not this half-and-half freak. I'm sorry that I wasn't careful enough. I'm sorry that I'm so weak that I need to be treated like a baby 24 hours a day. I'm sorry that your life is a mess. I'm so sorry."

Ukyo stared at the boy, not fully comprehending her surroundings. Then, a little of herself came back to her, and she did the one thing that made the most sense to her at the time.

She kissed the young woman in front of her on the lips. Akane gasped in shock.

Ukyo didn't notice, she was numb to the world. But, now she felt the heat of desire consume her as she continued to deeply show her affection to the person holding her.

--------------

Ukyo lay resting in a spare futon, Akane and Ranma watching over the young okonomiyaki chef. Ranma was touching her lips lightly, blushing faintly.

"What was it like?" Akane asked her friend.

Ranma was silent for a moment before answering. "It was warm, and wet. Yet, it felt really nice."

Akane frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to deal with something like that so soon." She gazed at Ukyo. "I can't believe she went from wanting you dead, to just wanting you so quickly."

Ranma smiled softly. "You stole that from our fathers."

"Well, it's true. How could her mood have shifted so drastically and so quickly."

Ranma pondered this for a minute. "I guess, even without magic, the heart can be pretty deep and uncomprehensible. Like the ocean, it hold secrets that none may know about, even those that are most familiar with it."

"That's pretty deep, coming from you."

"Hey, I've been studying."

Akane stared at her friend in amazement. "Really!?"

Ranma smiled smugly. "I haven't just been sittin' here mopin', ya know. I've been readin' up, and checking out things that caught my interest. At first, I was only interested in martial arts, but that soon led me to history, and then I delved into a bit of psychology. Now, I'm firmly interested in art and music, with history and psychology, expecially issues of gender identity, as side interests."

Akane stared at her i wonderment. "All that caught your interest?"

"Oh yeah." she gave the tomboy a proud smile. "You have quite a little library goin' on, Akane-chan."

Indeed, Akane did have a alrge collection books, mainly so she could find ways of helping Ranma in her time of need.

Akane blushed, looking pointedly away from Ranma. "Well, I wanted to help you. I thought I might find something useful somewhere. So, you found THAT book, did you?"

"You mean the one that talks about transgendered issues? Oh yeah, I read it, and I just found fascinating. I didn't realise that so many people were so similar to myself."

"How so?"

"Well, I used to spend most of my tryin' to be a guy, cause I felt uncomfortable a with the curse, like it took away something important to me. A lot of people have struggling similarly, feelin' uncomfortable in their own bodies, but often actin' like people would expect them to normally act 'cause they're afraid or whatever."

Akane looked at the young woman. "Are you afraid?"

"Of bein' a girl? No. In fact, I think I'll be happier. No fiancee's chasin' me, no parents forcin' things unto me. As long as there's no more attacks in the future, I'll be okay." He smiled warmly. "I don't lose, remember. I'm just accepting a situation I have no control over."

Akane smiled back. "I'm glad. I'm happy to be your friend now, after all I've done to you."

"Some of that I did deserve, though."

Akane frowned glumly. "Still, most of was uncalled for. I had no right to hit for things that weren't even your fault or that were bothering you, like the fiancee's and the like."

"No problem. So, when does school start again?"

Akane gasped in shock. "Oh, I comletely forgot! School starts again in a couple of weeks!"

"Good, then I can go back first thing."

Akane stared at the boy-turned-girl. "Why?"

Ranma grinned. "I want to continue my studies, so I can get myself a good job."

"What kind of job you're looking for?"

"Either a musician, an archeologist, or a psychologist."

Akane frowned. "What about the martial arts?"

"I'll still practice, but now it's more of a hobby." She giggled.

"You've put a lot of thought into tbis." Akane stated, awed.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think about it."

The two continued talking while Ukyo slept.

--------------

Ukyo dreamt. It was a beautiful western style wedding, and seemed that everyone was there. She was led down the aisle by Akane, who dressed sharply in a tuxedo. It seemed appropriate, somehow.

Ukyo looked down at herself, and marveled at finding that she too wore a tux.

She looked up as she now stood in front of the priest. The chef turned to her side and saw...her bride.

Ranma, looking as he does now, standing gracefully in a pure white gown.

"Do you take each other as husband and wife?" The priest asked.

Ukyo and and Ranma spoke at the same time.

"I do."

---------------

Ukyo awoke with a start. She got, and looked around her. Ranma and Kane had both fallen asleep, at eahc other's side.

Ukyo blushed, remembering what she had done earlier. Her heart was beating fast, her eyes unable to look away from the pig-tailed martial artist.

"I love you, Ranma." Ukyo said, awe-struck by the truth behind these words.

The chef got up and embraced her love.

"I'll never hurt you again." She said, smiling.

--------------

_There you go, the next chapter._

_I like this story, but I'm not sure how muc longer I'll continue it. A few more at the very least._

_Next time, we do a bit of a time skip, focusing of Ranma's return to school._

_Well, I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	6. Ranma and School

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 6: Ranma and School

Ranma and Akane had decided to take a bus (they were some distance away fromt he school). Ukyo had followed, but from a distance. Akane didnt' fully trust the chef, and Ranma wasn't sure how she felt about the other girl yet.

Ranma had decided to wear the Furinkan girl's uniform. She had decided to get used to her feminine identity, no matter where she was.

Ukyo blushed. Ranma looked.....cute in the uniform.

The trip was uneventful for some time. About halfway to their destination, Ranma felt SOMETHING. She turned angrily, grabbing the hand that had groped her.

It was some boy, she absently recongised him as a being a student from Furinkan whom she had seen on occasion.

"You JERK!" Ranma yelled at the shocked boy. "How dare you, you PERVERT! I'm mindin' my own business, not botherin' anyone, and YOU decide that you can just touch me! I don't even know you! I should break that arm of yours!"

Akane laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ranma, enough. You're scaring him."

Ranma blinked. The boy was definately terrified. She let go of his hand, and the boy ran out went as soon as the bus had stopped, screaming. Ranma blushed, looking at the ground in embarrassment and shame.

Akane huddled close to the pig-tailed girl. "I know you said you had problems with perverts, but I didn't expect THAT. You're almost worse than me."

"I know. But, I just don't like people touchin' me. It's been that since I was....cured."

Akane sighed. "I guess we'll have to deal with this as well. But later, we don't have time. Just, try to control yourself. You almost broke that guy's arm. Remember, not everyone is as resilient as Ryoga."

Ranma nodded, looking away from her friend. Akane held the girl's hand, smiling.

"Don't wory, I'm not going to suddenly hate you. You have a lot of issues to deal with, and you have only been taught one way to deal with your problems."

Ranma nodded, gripping Akane's hand tighter. She hadn't realised how much anger she felt. Nor did she understand why. She just hopped it didn't end up costing her friendship.

Ukyo watched the two, fuming. Ever since she admitted to herself her feelings for Ranma, she had gained a major jealous streak. But there was nothing she could do.

She didn't want to hurt Ranma, and she knew that the young woman wouldn't take kindly to anyone hurting her friends. Besides, Ukyo no longer wanted to be that type of person anymore.

There had been enough pain.

---------------------

Ryoga gazed around his surroundings. Somehow, he had gotten to France. Of course, Ryoga being Ryoga, he still thought that he was Japan.

As he gazed up at what he thought was a replica of the Tokyo Tower, he thought of the many wonderful ways he would make Ranma suffer.

And then, Akane would dump that jerk and realise how much better off with him.

When pigs fly, as they say.

---------------------

Nabiki counted her money.

She had made more than her regular earnings in a couple of days. She was glad at how desperate certain people were at finding Ranma, for one reason or another. It made it easy to pump 'em dry. Sure, Ranma might get into another of his fights, but she was sure he'd be fine.

She was brought out of her musings by the chattering of the other students. Sometimes, she wondered why she still bothered with high school. Then she remembered why she did.

The entire class was gathered at the window, and Nabiki decided to see what the fuss was about. Then she gasped, eyes wide in disbelief.

--------------------

Akane and Ranma had finally reached Furinkan High School. Akane had released Ranma's hand a while back, and Ukyo had gotten closer to them. They stoped dead at hearing a familiar voice.

"Ah, fair Akane." Kuno proclaimed. "Who is the foul knave standing near you?"

Akane turned to Ranma, then realised that the kendoist was probably referring to Ukyo, who still had to attend as a boy.

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji, you moron." Ukyo stated. "And Akane's not the one I'm interested in." At that, she reached out and grabbed Ranma's hand. Ranma blushed, looking at the two hands in contact.

Kuno raised an eyebrow. "And who is this?" He was obviously searching his brain for clues. "Is this a new student? No matter, she is far too plain for my tastes." He waved a hand dismissively. "If such common wares is your interest, then I shan't stop you."

Ukyo hit the idiot LEO. No one spoke of the one she loved in such a demeaning tone. She was caught surprised at the sound of applause.

The three young women stared up at open windows of the school, which were full of students. Ranma paled.

--------------------

Ranma kept to herself, not even bothering to talk to Daisuke and Hiroshi, who were her closest friends at Furinkan. Hinako had watched worriedly at the martial artist's withdrawn mood. Of course, noone commented on Ranma's attire. Yet.

And there was also the fact that Ranma was....attentive. She actually took NOTES. Everyone was surprised at the turnaround in Ranma's attitude.

At around lunch time (Ukyo was making a peace offering of Okonomiyaki for both Ranma and Akane), the students had finally gathered the nerve to ask the inevitable question.

"What's with the clothes?"

The three girls looked up at the crowd. And it WAS a crowd. Practically every student in Furinkan High had come, all having seen Ranma's entry to the establishment.

Ranma sighed. "Why should I tell you?"

Akane frowned. "Ranma, you can't keep secrets. Kuno you can fool, but not everyone is like him."

Ranma snorted.

Akane smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe a some of them are, but that's beside the point. Everyone here knows about you, so they should at least know about what happened."

"But, they won't believe me." Ranma replied, her voice cracking. "Noone EVER believes me."

Akane placed a comforting hand on her friend's back. This caught the attention of the students, naturally, but didn't earn a comment. Yet.

"I'm here. If anyone does anything to hurt you, they'll regret it." Akane's voice gained a hard edge near the end.

Ukyo nodded, still working on the okonomiyaki. "I'll stand by your side too, sugar."

Ranma smiled, though very faintly. "Thanks."

She turned to the assembled students, and recounted her tale.

------------------

Nabiki watched further away. Gears were turning in her head, trying to think of a way to turn the situation to her favour.

She had always disliked Ranma. There was no logical reason for it, she just didn't like the guy. That's why she always used and abused him so much.

She scowled, no longer able to hide her displeasure. First her sister, and now Ukyo had joined that fool's side.

She was not liking the situation one bit.

She would have to find a way to get rid of Ranma once and for all.

------------------

Ranma had finished her stroy. She and her friends waited for the response.

"You're right." One of the girls said. "We don't believe you."

All the other students nodded their heads.

"Akane, just make sure that pervert doesn't peep on us." That same girl said with a scowl. "Unless you're HELPING him."

Ranma stared at her, tears threatening to burst through. Ukyo hugged the young woman protectively, and Akane glared angrily at the other students.

"If you hurt her, you'll regret it." Akane repeated her earlier statement.

The students gulped. They knew how strong Akane was. She may have been weaker than Ranma, but she could still wipe the floor with the lot of them. And so, the assorted teenagers thought it prudent to go their seperate ways, for now.

All that remained were Hiroshi and Daisuke. Suyuri and Yuka were surprisingly absent. They moved towards the three girls.

"Wow." Hiroshi said. "We were wondering where you were all this time."

Ranma looked up at them, hope in her eyes. "You mean, you believe me?"

Daisuke snorted. "Please, we know you. You never, EVER lie. Sure, we may tease ya, but when it comes down to it, you can count on us to back you up. When we can." He added, lamely.

There was a short silence.

"Thank you so much." Ranma replied, tears in her eyes. She got up and hugged the two boys.

They were blushing. "Geez, if it were that easy to get a cute girl to come near us, we'd do it more often." Hiroshi said, jokingly.

Ranma bopped him playfully, smiling.

-----------------

The rest of the day went rather smoothely. If anyone gave Ranma trouble, Akane and Ukyo would rush to the defence, and Hiroshi and Daisuke would glare balefully.

And what's more, Ranma was doing well in school. For once.

Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Hiroshi and Daisuke all left the school together. They weren't sure what they were going to do, beyond generally hanging around together and having fun.

They stopped when they cuaght sight of a figure standing before them, a furious expression on his face. He was holding a large bamboo umbrella.

"Ranma." Ryoga said through clenched teeth.

Ranma back away a step, her face pale. "Ryoga."

Ryoga yelled in rage, charging.

--------------------

_This one gave me a little bit of trouble. I just had no idea what to do here._

_What will happen next, do ya think?_

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	7. Ryoga's Rage

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 7: Ryoga's Rage

Ranma dodged the attack as Ryoga's umbrella crashed into the ground, sending shard of rubble flying. Ranma tried to run, to escape her rival's wrath, but the lost boy easily followed her.

Ukyo and Akane were glued to the ground, dumbfounded. They had seen Ryoga angry before, but somehow it seemed that he had gotten...worse.

Akane knew why. Ranma had told her about Ryoga's curse, and she had come to believe in her friend. She guessed that Ryoga must somehow blame Ranma for being unable to cure himself properly. Or something equally inane. She clenched her fist in anger. She would not allow it.

She was going to protect Ranma.

----------------

Ranma had ran all across Nerima, and Ryoga still kept up. Taers fell fro her eyes as she remembered her father's last words to her.

"You are a weak, pathetic little girl." He had said. "You are not fit to call yourself my 'son'."

Those words were what had sent her into a depression. She had even accepted it on a superficial level, acting more withdrawn, more....girly, as her ftaher would probably say.

Which is why, even though she had fought Ryoga plenty of times before, she was running away, frightened. She no longer herself herself in that way.

She only saw what her father saw.

She tripped and fell. She tried to get up, but a shadow fell on her. She looked up, terrified, at the lost boy who ahd chased her.

"That's the look I always wanted to see." Ryoga said, sneering. "The look of terror on your face as I made you pay for making my life a misery."

"Why?" Ranma whimpered, tears falling.

"Becuase of you, I am now cursed! Because of you, I no longer even have HOPE for a cure! Because of you, I have seen HELL!"

He swung his umbella back, ready to pound it into the young woman's face.

"RYOGA!"

He turned, and blushed at seeing Akane.

"Akane." He said, dreamily.

He didn't say anymore as Akane punched him in the face.

"Don't you dare hurt my friend, P-chan." She growled.

------------------

Ukyo had finnaly reached Akane and Ranma. She had been looking everwhere, having no idea where they were. She found them in the street, Akane hugging tightly Ranma, who sobbing uncontrollably.

When the chef got close enough, she saw Ryoga lying on the ground, unconcious. He had a large bruise on his face. Ukyo prodded him with her foot, causing the lost boy to moan.

"Ranma, this isn't like you." Ukyo said.

Akane nodded. "Yeah. You didn't do anything, you just sat and let him do what he wanted. Why didn't you fight back?"

Ukyo gasped. "What? Then who hit him?"

"I did." Akane answered.

Ukyo nodded. Now that she thought about it, Ryoga's injury was trademark Akane.

"I think it was more surprise than anything else." Akane stated, unnecessarily.

Ukyo looked down at the two friends. "So, Ranchan, why didn't you do anything?"

Ranma looked up at the two girls, watching her expectantly. "But I'm.....I'm not good enough. I was weak enough to allow myself to become like this." She gestured at her body. "I'm....I'm too weak to fight anyone."

"Why do you think that?" Akane said, her voice filled with sympathy.

"F...Father said so....after..." Ranma was having difficulty speaking.

Akane embraced the young woman. "It's okay. You don't have to say anymore."

Her expression was disdainful. Genma Saotome had a lot to answer for, now. And she was going to see to it that he

did.

--------------

Genma sneezed. Nodoka looked at him worringly.

"Are you coming down with a cold, dear?" she asked.

Genma gestured dismissively. "Of course. Someone's probably just talking about me."

With the, Saotomes continued to eat their meal.

--------------

Nabiki sat in front of the three amazons, her face completely neautral.

"So, do we have a deal?" Nabiki said, business-like.

Cologne nodded. "We do indeed."

Nabiki grinned her most charming smile. "Excellent."

She and the old ghoul shook on it.

------------------

_Yeah, it's a little short, but whatever._

_I wanted to have Ryoga accidentally confirm the truth about his curse, but it didn't turn out that way._

_Next time, Ranma and friends confront the Saotomes. I wonder how well that'll turn out?_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment._


	8. Ranma's True Shame

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 8: Ranma's True Shame

In China, in a place that those known as the Musk called home, a single individual was held prisoner. His huge body was shackled and chained to the damp wall. In front of him stood the Prince of the Musk, Herb. He was glaring angrilly at the the man known as Pantyhose Taro.

"I still don't understand." Herb said. "Why did you do that to him?"

Taro grinned. "Because."

Herb punched the cursed man in the stomach. "Please, clarify."

Pantyhose Taro scowled in anger. "You don't have to hit so hard. Just what are you asking me? Why did I do what?"

"You know what you did. You had no RIGHT doing that to Ranma."

Taro grinned again, wickedly. "Oh yeah, that. Let's just say that he managed to piss me off, and I was just getting even."

The Prince hit him again. "Even!? You locked him in that state, and destroyed the only things capable of restoring him! But, those I could forgive. He would ahve been able to move on, to accept himself. He was so strong." Herb looked down, sullen. "But then....you had to take that strength, that confidence, away from him...."

"I thought you'd be thanking me. After all, you ahd trouble with him too. It's actually quite legendary."

"YOU WRETCH!" The Musk spat. "After we fought, I gained a respect for him, even a sort of friendship. I had no further reason to begrudge him. And besides, I wouldn't have wished such a fate as he has to endure on my worse enemy." He turned away from the cursed man. "I only wish you could suffer, so you could see the torture that you have inflicted on him. My only solace is that I can punish you the best I can."

"Why? I only raped him." Taro said, smirking. "He had it coming, for ruining my plans." He laughed maniacally.

Herb spat in anger, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He never wanted to see that wretched man EVER again.

----------------

Akane, Ranma and Ukyo all stood outside the Saotome home. After returning from the training trip, Genma Saotome had decided to live with his wife Nodoka. Soun, of course, was crying at the time after hearing this. When asked why, genma only said that he wanted to move on and forget the past. Further prodding only got the response "My son is dead".

Of course, most people didn't believe him.

Ranma was pale, and shaking nervously. Akane was worried by her friend's behaviour. Whatever had happened, whatever Genma had said, it had scarred the young woman deeply.

Akane wanted to wring the enck of the one who ahd done this to Ranma, and soon.

And so, she stepped forward, and knocked on the door.

-------------

Ryoga lay on the ground. Noone had even bothered to get him to a hospital.

He scowled. Ranma had told Akane, had probably twisted around to sound like something shameful. But, if he could just explain things to Akane, she'd understand. She'd probably help him kill that sonovabitch Ranma.

It was painful to breathe through his nose. He hoped Akane hadn't broken it.

------------

Nodoka had opened the door, and greeted Ukyo and Akane pleasantly, saying that she missed them. Then she saw Ranma, and she became more....irritable.

"Hello, former son." She said, like she was talking to the worst scumbag on earth.

Ranma went behind Akane, trying to hide.

"Miss Saotome." Akane said, anger in her voice. "We're here to discuss things with you and your husband. It involves Ranma-chan."

Nodoka's eyes narrowed, noting the honourific showing familiarity. However, she made no remark on it, and led the three young women into her home.

Genma stiffened, eyes wide, at seeing the one he had once called son (well, 'boy' mostly, but same diff) enter with two of her fiancees. However, Genma quickly got himself together. Soon, the two Saotome patriarchs sat together, and Ranma and her friends sat in front of them.

"Why did you bring THAT with you?" Nodoka asked.

Ukyo shivered. She was painfully reminded of her previous attitude towards the young woman. She had no idea that 'Auntie Nodoka' could sound so....cold.

Akane wasn't perturbed. "Ranma has been behaving...oddly, lately. She has acted timidly, almost frightened, and will not even fight someone who is attacking her. However, if she is groped or handled in any perverted manner, she will suddenly become so enraged that she will turn violent."

Nodoka nodded. "Yes, we are aware of this."

The tomboy grew furious. "Then WHY? She needs your support, but you not only refuse this, you DISOWNED her! WHY!?"

"First, let me ask you something." Nodoka replied. "Why do you refer to him in the femine manner?"

"It's either that," Ranma answered nervously, "Or go crazy from not knowing my own identity."

Nodoka frowned. "You were not given permission to speak, former son."

"Mother, please!" Ranma exclaimed, pleading in her voice. "I need someone to help me, to keep me safe. I'm too weak. I can't protect myself, let alone anyone else! Mother, Akane and Ukyo's all I've got!" She fell, crying. Akane embraced her comfortingly.

Nodoka noted this, but still said nothing. Her face was expressionless. But Genma didn't look too pleased.

"Ranma, why do you think this way?" Akane asked, almost whispering. "Is this because of HIM?" Her voiced was raised at this last part, and she was galring at Genma. "What did you do to her!?"

Genma snorted derisively. "I didn't DO anything. He allowed himself to be abused like that, he allowed himself to shame our name and our school. He allowed that man to --"

"NO!" Ranma screamed, pleading. "Please, don't tell them! Don't tell anyone! I don't want them to know I'm tainted!"

Akane stared in puzzlement. "What?"

"Quiet, 'boy'. Not only did you allow that Pantyhose boy to lock you in that shameful form, not only did you allow him have his way with you, but now you're acting like a girl! I'm glad we disowned you! Smartest thing we ever did!"

Ranma stared at him, face pale. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was gaping open. Ukyo and Akane stared at her in turn, shock and sympathy plain in their expression.

"Oh my god." Ukyo breathed. "No wonder she...."

"Ranma, why didn't you tell us?" Akane asked.

"Do you really think I wanted to say it?" The former boy replied. "Do you really think I would admit to being defiled? To being beaten so shamefully and completely? When I'm neither man or woman?"

"You were not beaten." Genma said. "You allowed it to happen. You WANTED it to happen. Otherwise, why did it happen? You could have stopped him."

Something Ranma snapped, and she glared at her father, scowling angrily. Then she leapt at him, and started beating on him. Everyone else could only stare, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He had me tied up with fucking tentacles! He used some kinda paralysis potion on me! He did it in his god-damned cursed form! You say I wanted it!? It was the most AWFUL experience of my life! And then, you both disown me, when I needed someone to help me most! Everyone hates me! I'm a freak! I'm so weak, I couldn't stop ONE GUY from ruining me! I don't know if I'm a man or a woman! I don't even know if I can even lead a normal, happy life! All my life, I've had crap brought down on me, a constant stream of coincidence and misunderstanding! I hated it! I hate you, I hate mom, I hate Mr. Tendo, I hate Nabiki, I hate Kasumi, I hate Akane, I hate everyong at Furinkan, I hate the amazons, I hate Ukyo, I hate Happosai, I hate Ryoga, I hate Herb, I hate Pantyhose Taro, and most of all.....I HATE RANMA SAOTOME, the idiotic jerk who allowed everyone to treat him so badly, someone so caught up with manhood that he ignored how much he hated it! So what if I'm weak!? So what if I'm shameful!? I'm still me! I'm still you're child! I'm surviving, even though I'm utterly weak and worthless! And not you, or anyone, will ever make feel WEAK ever again!"

All through this rant, Ranma had been beating on her father. At the end, she stopped, and looked at the bruised and beaten form of the man she had once called father.

Then, Ranma, who had finally released all her pent up rage and pain, collapsed and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She said repeatedly, over and over again. But, her father was also saying it.

Akane ran over, embracing her friend. "Do you really hate me?"

"No. I was just angry. At everything." Ranma said, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sorry I kept it all hidden. I didn't want you to know."

"I know. I know." The tomboy said, soothingly. "I'm just gald you could let it all out."

Ukyo and Nodoka just sat, staring still. Ukyo looked like she was going to burst into tears herself.

"Do you hate ME?" She asked.

Ranma got up, and looked at her. "No, you're my friend. I was talking about the past, about the you in the past. The you who would chase me down, the you who tried to kill me. but not the current you, who I count as one of my most precious friends." She smiled. "I'm not sure if I LOVE you or not, though."

Ukyo smiled, shaking her head. "It's okay. I understand."

Nodoka still stared. Then she got up, and pointed towards the entrance, her expression steely. "Get out."

Ranma nodded. "At once." She glared at her 'old man'. "I don't think I could stand another minute in this house, not with HIM." She got up, and moved towards the door. Akane and Ukyo followed.

Nodoka ran to her husband, and cradled his beaten body in her arms. She was crying.

"Did we do the right thing? Did I?" She asked, not expecting an anwer.

-------------

Ranma and the other two young women didn't expect to see the people they saw when they got out of the Saotome home.

"Hello, son-in-law." Cologne said, darkly.

"Ranma." Shampoo stated. "Shampoo kill."

"Shampoo and I will bask in your death, Saotome!" Mousse cackled.

Ranma glared, cracking her knuckles. "Today is NOT a day to go pissin' me off."

She leapt at the three amazons, neither party taking notice of the small crowd gathered around them, with Nabiki at the front.

Akane, however, did notice her sister. And she was pissed.

-------------

_Well, it's done. One of my reviewers brought up a point, which I had completely ignored and/or forgotten about. It is this: Ranma would still be cursed, but his cursed form would be mixed. I hope my explanation for this is pleasing._

_My characterisation of Pantyhose may be off, but that's because all I know about th guy comes form wikipedia. I ahven't read the manga in which he appears in, nor have seen the anime episode he appears in. All I do know, is that he is an evil butthole. He even considered world domination, folks. I thought that a guy as evil as him would be the perfect cause of Ranma's woes._

_Nodoka is such a bitch here. Again, I character who I only know of form fanfics and wikipedia. All I know about her, personality wise, comes from fanfics. Some show her as being very kindly, others as just crazy, and some show her as a hateful, hateful bitch._

_Again, I have no idea where I'm going with all this. Let's hope it's somewhere satisfying._

_Originally, I wasn't going to bring in the rape issue. It would just be Genmas bad parenting. However, I realised that rape is possibly the only way to make Ranma become so doubtful and withdrawn. It is also probably worth mentioning that one of my fave fics is 'Loss of Innocence", which also deals with Ranma getting raped. I may have gotten the title wrong, but what the hey._

_And with Ranma attacking Genma? She was just releasing all her rage, pain and sorrow all at once, by doing what was most natural. By attacking what she percieved as the source of that pain; namely Genma. it acted as a kind of catharsis, a way of healing. Now, ranma has regained some of ehr confidence back. Not all of it, but enough to deal with problems like the amazons._

_And this may be my most angsty chapter. Some don't think it's all that angsty, but I digress._

_Anyway, hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment._


	9. Ranma's Uncontrollable Rage

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 9: Ranma's Uncontrollable Rage

Akane ran up to her sister, holding her up by her blouse. The tomboy glared hatefully at her the moneylender.

"Why are you here?" Akane asked. "Do you have something to do with this?"

Nabiki shrugged. "Mybe I did, maybe I didn't. What of it?"

Akane growled. "Ukyo told us that YOU were the one who informed her of our whereabouts. "Why!?"

"It's just business." Nabiki pasued in thought. "Actually, there may be something personal in this."

"What!?"

"You see, I never liked the guy." Nabiki admitted. "I don't know why, I just do. Lately, it's been getting too much to handle. This is....therepeudic for me. Of course, I shouldn't explain myself anyway. You hate him too."

Akane scowled. "No. Not any more."

Nabiki looked mildly taken back. "Oh? What changed, if I may ask?"

"I saw her cry."

Nabiki laughed derisively. "You saw him cry? That's it? That's a little arbitrary."

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Yes, you do. I need to know why you have gone from hating him, to being his little bodyguard."

"She was crying! She told me that everyone else had abandoned her, and that she didn't even care if she died! I was a little suspicious, yeah, but I NEVER turn my back on a person in need!"

Nabiki frowned. "Yeah. That is a rather annoying trait of yours."

"SHUT UP! After I saw her that way, I gave some thought, and I realised that I wanted to help her! I never wanted to see her like that ever again!"

"I see. You didn't want him to be so pitiful."

"I SAID SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Nabiki smirked. "Then what is it like?"

Akane dropped her sister, and turned away.

"None of your goddam business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a friend to help out here."

Akane walked over to the fight that Ranma was caught in, already in progress.

--------------

Shampoo had readied her bonbori, and Mousse pulled out a bouple of knives. Ranma just glared.

Shampoo jumped at her, which the pig-tailed martial artist easily dodged. She also dodged Mousse's knives.

To her, the fight seemed to be going in slow motion. She dodged another of Shampoo's atacks, grabbed the bimbo's arm, and threw her into Mousse, who was withdrawing a couple more knives from within his robe. He dropped them the moment the female amazon impacted into his body.

Ranma didn't notice as the old woman jumped from behind her and whacked her with her cane, hard. Ranma turned to the Old Ghoul.

"I'm sorry, former son-in-law." Cologne said sympathetically. "But there is no other way. By our laws, you are identified as a woman, and therefore, you must die. Mousse and I are just helping to soften you up."

Ranma glared. "You amazons have been a major pain. I warn you, leave me alone RIGHT NOW, or else I'll hurt you."

Cologne laughed. "Oh, really? The way I've heard it, you lost your nerve, boy. I even heard you were running away in terror from the PIG BOY."

"SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled. "I just had to deal with someone who made me REALLY pissed, and I haven't worked it all out of my system yet. Go away RIGHT NOW, or I'll hurt you! I don't want to hurt you, Old Ghoul."

"Hurt me? You must be joking." Cologne shook her head. "No, we won't be leaving. Not until honour is satisfied."

"I see."

With that, Ranma vanished.

Cologne stared wide eyed at the empty space. Ranma was fast, but never THIS fast.

Something warned the the old woman, and she turned to find Ranma standing right behind her.

"I warned you, Old Ghoul."

Ranma punched the old woman, sending her flying. Cologne had tried to block using her cane, but the former boy's attack had shattered it into splinters.

Mousse got up and tried to attack her, but Ranma punched him in the face, smashing his glasses. Mousse put his hands over his face, screaming in pain, blood driping from points were the glass had cut through the skin.

"I hate you." Ranma said. Her voice was hollow.

Cologne stared at the figure nearing her. That last punch had seriously injured the old woman. She was afraid that if this fight dragged on any longer, she would be dead. And without her can, she wasn't as effective a fighter.

Shampoo jumped up and struck Ranma with two strikes with her bonbori, knocking the former boy to the ground. Ranma slowly got up, blood trickling from her mouth. She ran at the lavender haired girl, who attacked once again. This time, Ranma kicked the weapon out of the young amazon's hands, and then kicked her in the stomach. Shampoo fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Ranma stared emotionessly at the young woman.

"You shouldn't have fought me." Ranma stated, and prepared to punch the amazon.

Akane grabbed the girl's arm. Ranma glared angrily at her friend.

"Ranma!" Akane cried, pleadingly. "You don't want to do this! Neither of you do! Please, stop fighting!"

Ranma's body relaxed, and her expression became one of misery. She fell to tears, the tomboy embracing her yet again. Shampoo just sat and stared.

"I'm sorry!" Ranma exclaimed. "I wasn't in full control of myself! I was just so angry! What's wrong with me, I'm completely weak and docile one minute, the next I'm a violent monster! Wh-what am I becoming!?"

"it's okay Ranma." Akane said soothingly. "You've been bottling up your feelings, and that's made you a little messed up. With what's happened with you, I can understand. Just, try to control your anger more. Remember how I used to be? That's because I couldn't control my emotions. I've gotten better, though, in the time you've been away."

"Teach me." Ranma pleaded. "I don't want to be that MONSTER again. Teach me how to control it, so I don't HURT anyone again."

Akane nodded. "Of course. You're my friend."

Ranma burst into tears once again. And Shampoo just stared. The lavender haired amazon absently put her hand to her face.

And that's when she realised that she was crying.

---------------

_Okay, I have a new chapter._

_I have been getting mixed comments for this one. Some love it, some hate. I have gotten critism for my writing, my pacing, my description, my portrayal of the charcters and so on and so forth._

_A couple of guys even said to just scrap it and redo the whole thing from scratch. However, that's not something I'm prepared to do. What I propose is, if you want it done differently, do it yourself. I am not being bitter, here. I am just encouraging people to do what they think is best, and I'll do what I think is best. So, try your hand at this topic, the way YOU want to do it. That way, everyone's happy._

_And I realise that I may have been a little repetitive there. It's a problem that I suffer from from time to time._

_Besides, I never expected anyone to like this anyway. It's just a weird idea that popped into my head, and now I've reached a point where I'm not sure where to continue and where to stop._

_But I'm sure I'll find some way to finish it soon. I already have couple of ideas, actually._

_Anyway, my thanks Mrawgirl09, who has been a most ardent supporter for this story. It's because of people like you that I have the will to continue. (I may have gotten the name wrong, though.)_

_Anyway, I will continue, no matter how long it takes me, until the very end._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and if not, then don't read it. And please comment! Though I may not respond to negative comments._


	10. Ranma's Issues

Ranma's Cured

Chapter 10: Ranma's Issues

"Breathe." Akane instructed.

Ranma did so, exhaling and inhaling slowly, lingeringly.

They were in the apartment they shared, and it was starting to get a BIT crowded. Ukyo sat on one corner next Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne sat on another side of the room. Hiroshi and Daisuke stood between the two groups, trying to keep the peace, having come to support Ranma after hearing about her less than friendly fight.

"Why did you attack Ranchan?" Ukyo asked Cologne, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Simply to preserve Shampoo's honour. The consequences will be most dire if Shampoo retruns home to the village without either her husband or the head of the girl who bested her. And since Ranma couldn't fulfil his role as a husband, the he had to die."

"She." Akane corrected. "Ranma is a woman now. That's the best way for her, to think of herself as a woman. Otherwise, she'll go nuts."

Cologne grumbled, but nodded in agreement.

"if you're so stuck up on honour," Ukyo continued, "Then why not make him marry Mousse? Ranma's beaten him plenty of times."

"It wouldn't have solved our problems at all. Shampoo would still retrun in disgrace. Besides, Mousse continues to refuse to acknowledge his defeats. We cannot force him to marry you, it has to be of his own will."

Ranma glared. "You forced me plenty of times."

Cologne smirked. "You're an outsider, not one of the tribe. Plus, you're male, and males don't have very much power in our village."

"I was a male." Ranma corrected. "Now, I am a girl, well, woman."

"Be that as it may," Cologne said exaspertedly, "It doesn't change the fact that you were officially male all those other times."

Ranma glared. "You're laws are very arbirtary."

Cologne chuckled. "Lots of outsiders say soemthing along those lines." She sighed. "Doesn't matter now; we can't beat you, even if we team up. And we won't ally ourselves with outsiders, it won't count the eyes of our law. Besides, It wasn't in us to kill y to begin with, except for Mousse, and he doesn't really count now, does it?"

"Shut up, Old Ghoul!" Mousse said indignantly.

Cologne whacked him with her staff.

"So now," Cologne continued, " We can't return home until we regain Shampoo's honour, which we cannot accomplish, and we don't wish to in the first place."

"But yous till tried." Ukyo pointed out.

Shampoo nodded. "Yes, but is half-hearted. If we serious, we be too too vicious. We only use blunt intrument, except stupide Mousse." her eyes were hollow and unseeing, as if she was only margnally reacting to the world around her.

Ranma nodded. "I can vouch for that. She used to use swords and crap when she was chasing me in China. She even used bombs, and even poisons once." She scratched her nervously. "Glad she's on my side now."

Akane glowered. "We are supposed to be training so you don't go on a murderous rampage."

Ranma blushed. "Oh, right."

"Now, again: Breathe."

Ranma exhaled and inhaled, slowly, lingeringly.

-------------

Ukyo took Shampoo outside the door to speak privately.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"W-what you mean?" Shampoo replied nervously.

"Why are you acting like your half dead? I recognise that look in your eyes: I've had that look my yes, as did Ranma. You feel a great shame, like you're scum. What gives?"

Shampoo backed. "Nothing. Nothing give."

"Stop lying." Ukyo growled.

Shampoo sighed, looking at the ground.

"Shampoo....Shampoo realise after fight..... She no hate Ranma..."

Ukyo nodded. "Do you love her?"

Shampoo nodded. "Not just Ranma."

"Who else?"

Shampoo was silent for a long time.

"......Akane."

Ukyo blinked. She was expecting the amazon to say Mousse, or something. But not that. Then she burst out laughing.

"That's priceless!"

Shampoo frowned grumpily. "Shampoo no see joke."

"It's too funny! You and Akane always got on the worst! And now, it turns out, you like her! You want to be with AKANE!" She couldn't speak now, since she was too busy laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha." Shampoo dryly replied, annoyed.

"Sorry." The chef wheezed out, wiping her eyes. "So, you gonna tell them?"

Shampoo stared at the ground. "Shampoo no sure."

Ukyo sighed. "alright, then. let's go back in."

They started to wlak back to the door, but Shampoo stopped.

"You think....Shampoo should tell?"

Ukyo turned to the lavender haired girl. "I think you should. But, be warned, Ranma's not looking for a relationship right now. She doesn't even know if she likes girls or guys yet."

Shampoo nodded. "Is okay. Shampoo think should tell anyway."

Ukyo smiled at her. "That's the spirit. Honesty is the best policy."

They walked back inside.

-------------

Everytime Ranma breathed, she thought of all the things in her life that made her angry.

She thought about the fiancees chasing her, not caring how she felt. She breathed, imagining the scene melting away.

She thought of her father, and all he had done.

She thought of her mother, and the stupid seppuku pledge.

She thought of Happosai, always molesting her or trying force into something....skimpy.

She thought of the amazons, and all their bullshit.

She thought of Soun Tendo, who did nothing but force Ranma and Akane together, but would do nothing about Happosai or any of the other crap, just sit there and cry.

She thought of Akane, always hitting her for the stupidest of reasons.

She thought of Herb, who had taken away her manhood that one time in a fit of pride and arrogance.

She thought of Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno and all the other bastards who came and fought her for some stupid reason.

She thought of the students of Furinkan, and all their gossip, all their rumours, and always suspecting her of being a pervert.

She thought of Principal Kuno.....need it be said.

She thought of Nabiki, who had sed her, treated her as a commodity, like her father.

She thought of Kasumi, who acted all sweet and kind, but never lifted a finger to help, even when it came to Akane and her cooking.

She thought of......herself, or rather himself, and his stupid, arrogant, stubborn ways. That took a lot of breathing.

She thought of.......Taro.

She opened her eyes and fell to the ground. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"What was the last image you thought of?" Akane asked, sounding like a wise sage.

"H-HIM! The one who...." She couldn't say anything, it was too hard.

Akane nodded, understanding. "I see. More likely than not, that is the source of your pain. You have to confront it, dominate it, and then you can move past it."

"Why should I?" Ranma said stubbornly.

"Because if you don't, you'll end up hurting someone."

Ranma nodded, reluctantly.

Ukyo sighed. "That's cheery. Well, on that note, I feel that Shampoo should say something."

Ranma, Akane and, well, everyone turned to look at the amazon.

Shampoo looked at the ground, getting nervous.

"Uh....See.....Sh-Shampoo...."

When she finally said her piece, words could not express the shock evryone was showing.

---------------

Herb opened the door to the torture chamber, and gasped.

There was no one there.

Panythose Taro had escaped.

---------------

_Finally! ahve done the next chapter. Sorry about the wait, folks, writer's block had me in its thrall._

_Well, writer's block for THIS story at least._

_We're nearing the end, I can feel it._

_I forget who, but one of my reviewers suggested that Shampoo end up like Ukyo, and reveal that se's still in love with Ranma too. I just added to it, and made it so that she like Akane too (Hey, I LIKE that pairing, okay?)_

_Another reviewer broutght to my attention the matter of Mousse. I decided to answer that one, hopefully in a way that is satisfying. If not, well....too bad._

_I hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	11. Another Day

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 11: Another Day

It was another day, and Ranma had gone to school.

Of course, she was exactly greeted with open arms. The girls glared at her with suspicion and contemp, thinking that this was all a stunt to peek at them or something.

The boys all thought the same thing, but were jealous rather than contemptious. Of course, there those who didn't like perverts on their side, too. Just, not a lot of them.

The teachers didn't seem to care. They stoped caring after Ranma's first fight with Mousse. Nothing the former boy did could faze them after being revealed as an aquatransexual (noone was quite sure who had first coined the term, but it did seem pretty accurate). Even the constant fights were now nothing more than a nuisance. Besides, she was doing well in her classes now, and she wasn't actually doing anything against the rules (at the moment), so they decided to carry to as usual.

Besides, you don't mess with someone who could create their own localised tornado.

Ranma sat in class, attentive. This REALLY creeped out the other students. They were used to Ranma sleeping, goofing off, daydreaming or even running out on class altogether. This new, academic Ranma was just too.....different.

At lunch, Ranma sat with Akane, Ukyo, Hiroshi and Daisuke.

The two boys grinned. "So, Ranma, it seems you're still pretty popular with the ladies." Hiroshi said.

Ranma blushed, looking away from the boys. "Well, it's not like I'm not flattered, but...." She was too embarrassed to continue.

"Ranma's still not sure whether or not she even likes girls. She could even be bi for all we know." Akane had finished for her.

Ranma blushed deeper, lowering herself.

Ukyo patted the young woman on the back. "Relax, sugar! It's not like we're forcing you to make a decision! Just forget the two perverts over there and eat your food!"

Ranma proceeded to continue eating her food (it was a sandwich, so you know).

That's when Sayuri and Yuka came walking towards them. They were glaring.

"Akane, what the hell!?" Sayuri blurted out. "Why are you hanging around that PERVERT!? You, out of all of us, know how bad he is!"

Akane slammed her hands on the table on which they sat. "I will sit with whoever I want! Ranma's my friend! She has needed me to stand by her side since she came back! I don't need you guys butting in, saying she's 'not worth it', because she is!"

The two girls winced at this tirade, but stood their ground.

"He's only saying this 'mixed curse' crap to peek on us!" Yuka retorted."He's always acting perverted, aways peeking on us, always crashing through the change rooms, it's disgusting! Plus, he's always getting in those fights!"

"Only because people get pissed off at her for the tiniest little thing!" Akane replied.

"He's always ditching class or something!"

"She's doing better now!"

"He's always so macho and arrogant!"

"She can't even stand to fight Ryoga, because she thinks that she's too weak!"

"Ha! I doubt that! Why would he think that?"

"Because, he was raped."

They all turned to find that Nabiki had walked up to them sometime during the argument. Ranma was pale, and Akane was red with fury. She ran to her sister and punched her in the face.

"You bitch! You have no right to tell anyone!" Akane cried. "You had no right setting up all those fights! You had no right to treat her like she's some resalable commodity! You have no right BLACKMAILING her into situations, simply so you could make some pocket money! You have no right hurting her like this!"

Nabiki smirked. "Why do you care so much? Why do you care what happens to that freak?"

"Because, I'm her friend!" Akane answered. "And I love her!"

She froze, blushing.

"I, I don't mean it!" Akane said. "I don't mean it like that!"

Nabiki grinned maliciously. "Actually, that's EXACTLY what you meant. All this crap about 'being her friend' and 'helping her out', it's all been a great big lie! You've been doing all this so you could woo her and get into her pants!"

Akane shook her head. "That's not true. I don't.... I'm not...."

Nabiki got in closer, smirking. "You know what they call someone like you? ....A pervert."

That's when Ranma slapped Nabiki. Not as effective as a punch, but it does its job.

"Don't call her that." Ranma said, tears falling. "She's my friend. She's been there for me since the very beginning. She even helped me figure out what I wanted to do with my life. You have no right calling her such hurtful things! She's much kinder than you'll ever be! She's far more deserving of love than you are! I don't know how I feel, but I feel a kind of love for her! It may not be the same as hers, but it's still love! And that's more than you'll ever have, Nabiki Tendo!"

Nabiki glared at her. "Don't you talk down to me, you bitch."

Ranma glared back. "Maybe so, but I don't care. I'll talk to you however I want to." Ranma turned to Akane. "I'm sorry. I'm still not sure. Just wait, I'll figure it out soon enough."

Akane was crying. "I'm....I'm a pervert....."

"No you're not!" Ranma said assuredly. "I know you're not a pervert. You're my friend, and I love you. I'll always love you, Akane Tendo, my best friend in the whole wide world."

Ranma hugged her friend, and Akane smiled.

Ukyo smiled too, as did Hiroshi and Daisuke. Sayuri and Yuka just stared in shock. As did the rest of the school.

later that day, the whispers began.

Ranma was raped. Ranma Saotome, man amongst men, who could defeat even an immortal phoenix king, had been raped.

---------------

Pantyhose Taro walked across Japan. He had travelled all the way from China, all the way to this place, just to find a single individual.

The time had come to finish things once and for all.

The time had come to kill Ranma Saotome.

--------------

_Damn, I should've made this longer._

_Hmm, I'm starting to rethink the whole "ending this fic" thing. Last time, I was tired and no longer felt passion for this story, but there's still so much more material in this thing._

_Maybe I'll make it just a TEEEENY bit longer. Do a few more chapters til the end. What do you think?_

_But, this will definately end with Ranma facing off against Taro. And an epilogue afterwards (you can't just end a story on a big fight, with a big fight, yes, but not on it)._

_And thanks again to my reviewers, particulary mrawgirl09. You have been my most vocal supporter on this fic. And I am aware that this story may or may not go into a direction that you may not like, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there._

_Again, I have NO IDEA what the pairings will be for this fic, or even if there are going to be any. For now, Ranma just sees everyone as friends. Nothing more, nothing less._

_So, in closing, I hope you enjoyed the story, and ask that you please comment! :)_


	12. Melancholy of the Older Sister

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 12: Melancholy of the Older Sister

Pantyhose Taro was still a ways to go till he reached Nerima, so he decided ot take a little detour.

He enjoyed watching the pathetic weaklings flee from terror in his wake. He loved the feeling of power he got from this, but one thing topped it. His ultimate victory against Saotome.

Soon, he would finish things. He couldn't have Ranma GETTING OVER IT now, couldn't he?

"Hey! Freeze!"

He turned, a saw that the local law enforcement had come to halt his little rampage.

He grinned. He was going to have some fun now.

---------------

Ranma was in class.

And she could hear the whispers.

After Nabiki had revealed her deepest shame, word had spread throughout the school. Pretty soon, everyone and his mother knew that Ranma Saotome was a weakling and a slut, someone who not only had failed to cure the curse, but had also become the plaything of some monster.

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to drown out the whispers.

"There he is. The pervert. I'll bet this is all some tric, some sympathy play to lower our guard."

"No way was he raped. He's just saying it to get attention."

"Yeah. I mean, the guy beat a God, way I heard it. No way would he just lose and get raped."

She clenched her eyes tighter. Tears were falling from her eyes.

'Please, God, make it stop.'

-------------

Ranma walked back home with Akane, he held the girl's hand reassuringly.

Ranma was crying. "They....they said...."

"I know." Akane said, scowling. "I was there. Those jerks, not even willing to hear your side of the story. Just like your father." She spat the word.

Ranma's head was low, her eyes gazing at the ground. "I won't be able to see my family ever again. The...things I did there....have ruined all my chances of patching things up with them." She started crying more deeply. "They.....they probably hate me more now than ever."

Akane hugged her friend, stopping their movement. "You might be wrong. And, even if you're right, you still have a lot of friends who support you."

Ranma hugged the tomboy back. "Thank you, Akane."

"Oh my."

They turned, and saw that Kasumi was walking along street across from them. She was carrying groceries.

"Kasumi." Akane breathed.

"Akane-chan. Ranma-kun." Kasumi said, her voice distant. "I haven't seen you two in a....while. Can I...I mean if its not too much to ask, can I perhaps....come with you? I just want to know how you are bot holding up, that's all. I won't tell father or Nabiki, unless you want me too."

Ranma smiled. "It's ok Kasumi, you can come."

Kasumi smiled in return, and bowed in thanks. She huriedly walked over to the two girls.

--------------

They had been quiet the walk home. When they had come to Ranma and Akane's apartment, Kasumi found herself a seat, and Akane sat across from her. Ranma had gone into the kitchen to cook; after all, Akane would've poisoned them both the cooking had been left to her.

And Ranma was a fantastic cook, particularly in the recent few months. She almost rivaled Kasumi.

"So, how're things?" Akane asked her eldest sister.

"Things are very...withdrawn." Kasumi admitted. "Father has become very distant, only speaking to us rarely, often to ask for things or to compliment my cooking. And Nabiki....she has become increasingly agitated and confrontational. Your leaving has affected us all."

"And you? How are you holding up?"

Kasumi sighed. "I....I'm not doing so well. I have taken up certain hobbies, to keep my mind off things. There is not as much housework to be done, so I had to find things to take up my time." She blushed slightly.

This made the youngest Tendo curious. "What kind of things?"

"I...I rather not say."

"I understand." Akane replied, though not really understanding.

Ranma had walked over to them, carrying a tray of tea and ricaballs. "I'm sorry if it's not very good...I'm not used to cooking, especially for guests." She said modestly. "I...I knew it's customary to make tea for guests, so I...I made some tea. And some onigiri, in case you're hungry."

Akane smiled up at the young woman. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful, as always."

Kasumi ate a bit of the onigiri. "These....these are very good. I think even better than my onigiri."

Ranma blushed. "I....I just went with what seemed good enough."

Kasumi smiled at the girl. "Ranma, you mustn't sell yourself short. If this is any indicator, you are an excellent chef. You should share this gift with others, like all your friends."

Ranma blused deeper. "Thanks..." Ranma looked up at Akane. "Akane, when are you going to see your family?"

The tomboy frowned. "Where'd this come from, all of a sudden?"

"I just..." Ranma began, lookingaway. "I just overheard some your converstaion. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But, I think you should see your family, if it's causing them distress. Just because I lost my family, doesn't mean that you should lose yours."

Akane glared at the young woman. "It's none of your business, Ranma. If I don't want to see them again, that's my decision."

"I know, but...." Ranma was trying to find a good argument. "Don't you miss your father at all?"

"No." Akane stated coldly. "He abandoned you, when you ahd nowehere else left to turn. And all because you were no longer able to marry anyone. I cannot, and I willnot, forgive him.

Ranma sighed. "Okay, Akane-chan, if you feel so strongly about it. But please, just think about it. For me?"

Akane sighed in defeat. "FINE. I'll think about it. But I won't make any promises, Ranma-chan."

Kasumi smiled. "You two are getting along so well now, aren't you?"

Ranma smiled. "Well, Akane has promised to help me out during my.....transition, you might say." She gave her friend a teasing look. "Besides, I think she wants a chance to 'accidentally' see me at an 'inopportune time'."

Akane blushed, thinking what an 'inopporutne time' could very well be. "Ranma, it's not like that. I may....like you like that, but I'm not taking advantage of the situation, like Nbaiki says."

"Oh my." Kasumi politely gasped, blushing. "So, you're that way too, Akane?"

The two friends turned to the older girl. "What do you mean, 'too'?" Akane asked, a suspicious look on her face.

Kasumi gulped. This was going to be hard to explain

--------------

Nabiki growled in irritation.

First Ukyo had fallen for the former-Saotome all over agin, and now the amazons have decided to walk aay, thier tails between their legs. The mercenary girl was rapidly running out of people to use against Ranma.

Her one consolation was that her revelation at the school about Ranma's rape had caused the foremr-Saotome a great deal of grief. But that wasn't enough.

She wanted to see Ranma CRUSHED. (kinda like Ryoga)

Her phone rang, and she answered.

"I heard you have something against Saotome. I want in."

She grinned. Looks like things were working out for her after all.

-------------

Ryoga lay in a hospital bed (someone had the decency to call for an ambulance).

His thoughts were on getting revenge on a certain cursed boy who had ruined his life at every turn, who had even turned the love of his life against him.

He would make sure that not only was Ranma Saotome dead, but that they wouldn't even be able to bury him.

-------------

Ucchan's was very busy, and so Ukyo wasn't able to go and see how Ranma was doing today.

She too had heard the whispers. She scowled at the memory. How dare they say those things, when they didn't even know anything!?

She vowed to help Ranma with that little problem as soon as she could. That is, if she could come up with a plan better than 'pummel into a gooey paste'.

-------------

Hiroshi and Daisuke were....loitering. They were just standing around, talking.

"Do ya...." Daisuke said, lamely. "Do ya think Ranma likes....guys?"

His partner in crime, Hiroshi, shrugged. "Who knows? Not even she does, really. Akane says that they'll think of a way to figure it out, sooner or later." He looked at his friend suspiciously. "Why do ya ask?"

Daisuke gulped. "Well.....even though she's technically half guy still, she's.....she's really cute." He blushed.

Hiroshi smirked teasingly. "Ha! I knew it! You want to go out with her, don't ya?"

"Well, that is, if she's in favour of....going out with me, then yes, I do."

Hiroshi sighed in sympathy. "You'll be waiting a long time then. I doubt she'll figure it out for at least 5 years."

"And at most?"

"20."

Daisuke sighed in despair. It may be an exaggeration, but seemed likely. After all, Ranma had never had a knack for figuring out things like that.

-------------

Ranma, Akane and Kasumi were all walking down the street. Kasumi wanted to bring the two girls somewhere.

They stopped. They were in front of a rather classy looking nightclub.

"What's this place?" Ranma inquired.

"This...this is where I work." Kasumi said, nervously. She was a carrying a small travelling bag, the kind you take with you when going on a trip.

"You...yo have a JOB!?" Akane cried. It was just....unthinkable for Kasumi to just leave her duties at home and take a job.

"It just sort of...happened." The elder girl admitted. "I was out doing one of my....hobbies, and they said that they thought that I might be good enough to work here."

Ranma nodded, smiling. "I'm glad for ya, Kasumi. You really needed to get out and live your own life. Everyone shouldn't expect you to live as some sort of maid. You're your own person, not some empty shell for everyone to boss around."

Akane stared at her friedn and her sister, pale. Had that really been how it was? She realised that, yes, she did expect Kasumi to take care of all the housework. She had just assumed that that was what Kasumi enjoyed doing. Could it really be that it was just because she was EXPECTED to do everything?

Kasumi smiled. "You're right, Ranma. All my life, I have done everything to take care of my mother, to fill the void our mother had left. But, thinking back on it, I never really enjoyed it. I just did what I thought I HAD to do. But, since Akane left, I've been thinkign on what I WANTED to do, rather than what OTHERS wanted me to do. And I realised, that I was jealous of my sisters, because they had the freedom to live their own lives. And so, I decided to go out and live my life the way I wanted to."

"That's the spirit!" Ranma said, giving a thumbs up.

This made Akane even more thoughtful.

"Well, we shouldn't stand around out ehre all day." Kasumi said. "Let's go inside, and I can show you what it is I do with myself nowadays, when I'm not cooking or cleaning."

She moved forward, and opened the door.

--------------

_Ha ha! I have finally, after such a long time, updated this story._

_I am sorry for all those who have been kept waiting by the long delay. My muse hadn't been very inspirational._

_I have set yet ANOTHER possible pairing. That being the case, I have decided to let YOU, the readers, decide on who should be the most likely candidate to be Ranma's 'soul mate'. Hell, it could even be a harem thing for all I know._

_This way, you get a chance at seeing the things turn out the way YOU want it to, and thus noone goes home unhappy. Well, some of ya at least. I know there will be pairings that not EVERYONE will enjoy._

_Mrawgirl09, a word of warning: the pairings may not exactly please you. I just ask that keep with it till the end, or as long as you can stomach it. You may have said something along the lines, but I'm not sure. Then again, it may satisfy you. It all depends on what happens in the future._

_Remember: The past is decided, the future is uncertain, but the present is a gift. (guess where I got THAT from)_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	13. Kasumi's Life

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 13: Kasumi's Life

Ranma and Akane looked around themselves, flabbergasted.

Around them, there were only women. Patrons, staff members, everyone. And, most of them were most obviously...intimate.

They were in a lesbian nightclub. And this was the place Kasumi worked at.

Ranma blushed. She wasn't entirely ready for something like this. Akane also blushed, but for reasons of her own.

Kasumi giggled at their expressions. "Don't tell me that you two are prudes or something? Please, compared to everything else you've been dealing with, this is quite tame."

Akane turned shakily to her sister. "And...what is it that you DO...here?"

Kasumi laughed. "Akane! It's not THAT kind of nightclub!"

Akane blushed, embarassed, looking down to the floor. It was pretty clean.

Ranma held her face in her hands, her face still bright red. "Um...I would like to know about your job too, Kasumi-san. If it's not too much trouble."

The older girl smiled warmly. "Not at all, that's why we're here after all. And I'm pleased to see how much more polite you are lately, Ranma-chan."

Ranma smiled shyly. "Th-thanks, Kasumi-san."

"Please, call me oneechan."

Ranma nodded, smiling. "I'll remember that."

A woman came up behind them. "Hey, Kas, who're your friends here?"

Ranma and Akane cringed, startled by the sudden appearance of the other woman. They turned, to find a rather attractive woman with short bleached-white hair and wearing a suit. She was rather tall.

Kasumi smiled. "I hope you haven't been waiting long, Karin-kun."

Karin chuckled, blushing. "Aw, to hear your voice, it's like hearing that of an angel! But, in all seriousness, it's not your shift today."

"I know, but I had to show my friends here where I work, and you know how I like to brag." Kasumi gestured to Ranma and Akane. "This is Ranma, a friend of mine who had stayed with my family for a while, and Akane, my younger sister."

Karin leant down and smiled at Akane. "Your sister has told me all about you, Kane-chan, and about your cute little friend there." She turned to Ranma, looking serious. "I hear you've been through some tough times, Ranma-chan."

Ranma's expression saddened. "Yes. It's been getting harder lately. Everyone...everyone...hates me." She covered her face with her hands, sobbing. She looked up as Karin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright." She said, smiling warmly. "We don't judge people here. That'd be kinda hypocritical, really. Still, you're always welcome here, that is if you'd like to come by and hang out. I promise nothing untoward will happen." She winked. "it's obvious you're not sure."

Ranma stared, her tears forgotten. "How...how can you tell?"

"It's a gift of mine. I can tell a lot about a person just by looking at them." She blushed. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself!"

Kasumi turned to the two younger girls and gestured to the tall woman. "This is Karin, my boss. She owns and manages this nightclub, Haven."

Karin encircled an arm around Kasumi's shoulders. "Oh, come on, Kasumi! I'm more than just your 'boss'!"

Kasumi blushed. Ranma did too, but Akane just tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, more than just her 'boss'?" The tomboy asked.

Karin chuckled, and Kasumi looked embarassed. Ranma rolled her eyes, and turned to her friend.

"Akane-chan," she said, "you can be really dense sometimes. No, make that all the time."

Akane glared at her friend. "What do ya mean?"

"Kasumi-neechan and Karin-san are," the young woman gulped, "lovers."

Akane stared at her friend, and then turedn and stared at her sister and the nightclub manager. And then she fainted.

"Deja vu." Ranma said. Kasumi chuckled, and Karin looked puzzled.

---------------

Later, the four of them took a seat in Karin's office so they could talk privately. They had revived Akane a short while ago, and now explanations were in order.

"It began some time after you left." Kasumi explained. "I had...started to question my life, what it had become. I had decided to fond my own way of living, using the two of you as....well, idols you could say. And so, I got into the martial arts."

Akane was taken aback. "YOU took up MARTIAL ARTS!?"

Ranma gave her friend a condenscending look. "Akane-chan, what's wrong with that? I may no longer have a major interest in it, but I can still se the allure it would have for Kasumi. Besides, she said we were her idols, the model she based her new life on. Of course she would take up martial arts."

Kasumi nodded. "Thanks, Ranma. But, it wasn't just that. I had lived most of my life as a spectator, as someone who sat on the sidelines as you two fought your battles. I realised that I didn't want to just be a spectator, I wanted to help protect those I loved. And, after watching all your fights, I genuinely became interested in the Art. And so, I took up various discplines and styles, to see what would work for me. I ended up developing a style similar to Ranma-chan's." She smiled at the young woman, causing her to blush.

Karin took over. "Pretty soon, she became a professional, and went into tournaments and things like that. However, she not only showed her skills there."

Kasumi frowned. "There have been...a lot of outbreaks of street crime. Before, most were scared that Ranma would beat them up, or they'd get caught up in one the many things that ends up happening in her lfie. Lately, now that the fights and challenges and things are less frequent, they became braver. Innocent people were getting hurt, so I steped in."

Karin chuckled. "She's Nerima's very own gaurdian angel."

"It was during one of these occurences that I met Karin. She was being hassled by some unscrupulous people, and I made sure they understood things a little more clearly."

"I was impressed with her skills, and asked her to be a part-time bouncer for my club. She agreed, seeing as she didn't have a job, and lacked the...qualifications to properly get one." Karin was smiling as usual.

Kasumi laid a hand on the nightclub manager's. "And, eventually, we fell for each other." They smiled at each other.

"Wait, so, you're a bouncer?" Akane asked her sister. "That seems so.....unlike you."

Kasumi frowned. "I've never had a proper life of my own, Iw as nothing more than a maid, or at best a housewife. I wanted to be more than that. My desire for a life, for...freedom, led me to all this." she stood resolute. "And I don't regret a single thing."

Ranma smiled. "I'm glad, Kasumi. You always seemed so...empty to me. I guess, you just recently realised why."

Kasumi smiled back. "Thank you, Ranma-chan." She blushed. "It's still weird to call you that."

"it's okay." She turned to Karin. "How much has Kasumi told you about me?"

"Everything." The manager answered. "However, I would like you to confirm everything. Plus, I want to know the things that Kasumi hasn't told me about." She looked absolutely serious.

"Ask away." Ranma permissed.

"Are you sure, Ranma?" Akane asked the young woman. "You don't have to..."

"Akane," Ranma said in utmost seriousness, "I need to do this. I don't want to lie to anymore friends. I think this woman can be our friend, if we let her in. Besides, I trust her." She turned back to the manager. "As I said, ask away."

Karin smiled. "Of course. If a subject leaves a little too uncomfortable, you can refuse to answer."

"I'm ready. A lot of people already know a lot about me, what's one more?"

Karin smiled. And, the questioning began.

----------------

Taro frowned. He was in his human form, and he disliked it. it was too weak, too useless. Not like his cursed form.

However, due to the curse, he became a water magnet. Specifically, hot water. He would have used the Chiisuiton, if it weren't for Herb.

He clenched his fists. Herb. That loser just had to interfer. Taro vowed that the Musk prince would be next, right after Ranma.

Soon, he would finish what he and the former boy started. Soon, it would end.

He and his allies would ensure of that.

-----------------

_Finally, I've made the next chap. Sorry if it's a bit rushed, or if it's too short for your tastes._

_Some of you may not like this chapter, for numerous reasons. But i don't care, it's my story, I can do what I want with it._

_Just be thankful I didn't abandon it like a prom night dumpster baby. (I'll use that phrase til I die)_

_However, I would like to apologise to Mrawgirl09, who will most likely dislike this chapter. I did warn you._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment._


	14. Reconciliations Part 1

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 14: Reconcilliations, Part 1

**Somewhere Near Jusenkyo Training Grounds, China**

**6 Months Ago**

Ranma sat in the cave, unable to believe it.

He and his family had inally saved up enough money to go to China by plane, and had come up to the Jusenkyo Training Grounds, and thus the Saotome men could finally be cured.

Genma had allowed Ranma to have the first shot, since he and Nodoka, more than anything, wanted their son to be a full man. And so, the pig-tailed boy oblidged.

At first, it seemed to have worked. After all, they had found the Nannichuan and everything, and he hadn't changed at all. However, Ranma looked down, and paled. He desperately tried to make sure that it was a mistake, that he just missed it or something. It even looked a little perverted, but he didn't care. He had to be sure.

And he was. His lower half had changed, had still become female. He ran away, not even bothering to do up his pants. He was just so ashamed and heartbroken.

His last chance at a cure, and it just messed things up worse. And, in his desperation, he decided to hide in the empty cave, alone, waiting to die a slow, lonely death.

"The curses mixed, did they?"

He turned, and saw Pantyhose Taro.

"What do ya want, cow boy?"

taro smirked cruelly. "Why, Saotome, I could have just told you what would have happened. My knowledge of Jusenkyo is second only to the Guide's."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

The unfortunately named man laughed. "Because, I wanted this to happen! I wanted you to do this to yourself!"

The pig-tailed boy stared in shock. "Why!?"

"Because, I hate you Saotome. You ruined all my plans. First with Happosai, and then with Rouge. I got sick of it. And now, I'll have my revenge." He threw something at Ranma, and the boy fell, paralysed.

"Wh-what did ya do ta me!?"

Taro looked at him longingly, almost lovingly. "It's very simple, Trannie-Ranma. I got a special plant from a certain someone, which, when ground up into a fine powder, can cause a total paralysis of the human body. This one is special, though, and allows the victim to still be able to speak normally." His eyes glinted with malice. "You can't fight back, Ranma. You're too weak."

He then held up a very familiar ladle, and splashed cold water onto the Saotome, grinning.

"What...what are ya doin'!?" Ranma said, becoming more and more terrified, and he didn't know why.

"Why, Ranma, I locked ya in your cursed, mixed form. You're far too strong in that other form, and besides, I don't wanna do what I'm about to do with a guy."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" Ranma shrieked.

Taro held up the Kaisuifuu. "Watch carefully, Ranma. I'm about to show how truly weak and helpless you are." He placed both hands on either side of the kettle, and squeezed. Slowly, the metal started to crinkle and bend.

"NO!!"

"YES!!!"

Ranma could only stare in pure horror as the pantyhose-belted man crushed Ranma's only hope for regaining his true form.

Taro picked up a water pouch he had on him. "And now, the fun begins. Enjoy it, slut."

He dumped the water on himself, and changed. He then leant down, pulling the pig-tailed boy's legs apart, lustfully eyeing his female half.

And Ranma screamed as the cursed chimera....deflowered him.

----------------

Ranma woke up, screaming. She looked around herself.

She was in her apartment, which she shared with Akane. She sighed.

She had dreamed about that day of and on ever since it had happened. It had scarred her, possibly for her whole life.

She curled up into a ball, sobbing. Would she ever be able to put that horrible night behind herself?

----------------

Akane and Ukyo walked side by side with Ranma to school, and noticed the young woman's sullen expression.

"Ranchan, what happened?" Ukyo asked, concerned.

Ranma looked away, and looked like she was ready to cry again.

Akane held the girl, and looked up at the chef. "Ranma has always had nightmares. Before, I had thought they were just about the Nekoken, but now..."

She held Ranma tighter as she started to sob.

Ukyo paled. "You don't have to say it." She clenched her fist. "If I ever find that Taro guy..."

"NO!" Ranma yelled, looking up. "You can't fight him! I couldn't fight him, what makes you think you can!? Please, don't try and confront him, Ucchan! He'll...He'll...."

Akane kissed Ranma on the forehead. "It's okay, Ranma. We're here for you, he's not. You don't have to worry about anything."

The young woman sniffed. "Thanks, Akane-chan. You're the best friend a girl can ask for."

The tomboy smiled. "That's what I'm here for."

-----------------

Ryoga looked up as someone entered the hospital room he was staying in.

"Ryoga baby, I have a certain proposition for you." The moneylender said, with a cruel smirk. "How would you like to help destroy Ranma?"

Ryoga turned to her, his interest piqued.

"I'm listening..."

---------------

Ranma tried hard to concentrate on problem the teacher had presented, but all she could focus on was the dreaded whispering.

"There he is again. The pervert. I'll bet he gets off on it, doing it with freaks like him."

"He better not try any of that shit with us. Or he'll regret it."

"That bastard, keeping all the chicks for himself! Why can't he give us a chance?"

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to drown out the whispers. But, they only got louder.

"Now he's having a fit. Do ya think hes gone mental?"

"Probably trying to get some more attention. Enough is enough! Stop being such a melodramatic whore!"

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

"LIAR!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"GO SCREW ANOTHER FREAK, PERVERT!"

......"Oh my God. I hope she's okay. To have suffered like that, I can't even imagine. I wonder if anyone has tried to help her at all?"

Ranma blinked her eyes open. Someone believed her? Someone actually believed she was telling the truth?

For once in a long while, Ranma smiled, with all honesty and without it being forced.

Someone believed her.

------------------

Ranma walked down the halls of Furinkan high, on her way to class. She stopped when Daisuke stepped in front of her.

"Um..." He stuttered nervously. "I...I know you aren't really ready and all, but...uh, you're really cute...and I...I would like it very much if you were to...to..." He held up a single rose. "Please, would you go out with me!?"

Ranma stared in shock.

The boy turned away in shame. "You know what, forget it. I know you would never want to be with me, so I won't even bother."

Ranma grabbed his hand. He looked over at her, blushing.

The young woman smiled. "I don't want to be your girlfriend, at least, not right now. However, I will keep you in mind if I ever figure myself out fully. Hell, you can even give me gifts whenever you want to! Do we have a deal?"

Daisuke smiled. "Sure!"

-------------------

Ranma sat, eating lunch, when someone approached her. She looked up, finding a cute looking girl with short brown hair done up in a ponytail. She wore glasses.

"Hi, I'm Megumi." The girls said, smiling. "Can I sit with you?"

Ranma shrugged. "Why not?"

Megumi smiled wider, and sat right next to the pig-tailed young woman.

"So, is it true?"

Ranma paled, becoming nervous. "Is....what true?"

Megumi looked at the ground, sullen. "That you were...well...that you had been...." She leaned in cose to the pig-tailed girl and whispered. "....violated."

Ranma looked like she was about to cry. Her hands were shaking, gripping her skirt tightly.

Megumi looked at the young woman in sympathy. "....I see. You don't have to say it, if you don't want to." She placed a hand on Ranma's. "I'm so sorry. It must be awful for you."

"N....Noone....believes me. They think I'm just...trying to get...attention."

"Well, they're a bunch of morons."

Ranma stared at her, not willing to even hope.

Megumi smiled. "I'm here for you, if you need it. I would like to be your friend."

Ranma looked away. "But....But I'm a slut...and a perverted f-freak."

"Is that what they say?"

Ranma nodded, tears falling.

"You poor thing. Well, I'll help you out, make sure they stop. You are not a slut, a pervert OR a freak." She smiled wryly. "Even if you were a guy."

Ranma gasped, pale.

Megumi giggled. "Relax, I'm the same. Well, maybe not exactly the same, but I was born male, once upon a time."

Ranma continued to stare. "You were...a guy? Were you...cursed?"

The ponytailed girl shook her head. "Nah. I just....lived my whole life, having been born the wrong gender. It was a few years ago when I realised that I wouldn't be happy unless I was true to myself, and so I started my transition."

Ranma nodded. "I see. I read all about it in a book Akane-chan gave me. I hope someday to be able to help out peole like us, in the future."

Megumi smiled. "I think it would suit you well, to help out people in any context. So, the thing about your curse is true as well, huh?"

The pig-tailed girl nodded. "It's not something I usually tell people, but yes. Something happened and I'm kinda...stuck like this. And, I've accepted and embraced my feminine nature."

"I see. I'm glad you were able to come to terms with yourself."

"But...everyone hates me, they think I'm a...a freak." She held her head in hands. "I can't handle it anymore."

Megumi placed a comforting hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Not everyone thinks that. You have Akane-san, Ukyo-kun, Hiroshi-san and Daisuke-san."

"Yeah. And most of them are into me bacause they want to date me, and I'm not sure who I like."

"There's a simple solution. Go on a date...okay, maybe not exactly a date, more like a...night out. Anyway, do it with a guy you like and a girl you like. By the end of it, you should have a good idea of who you like, and what your sexuality is."

Ranma smiled at her friend. "That's....actually a very good idea. Thanks, Megumi-san."

"Don't mention it. Helping out cute girls in distress is what I'm here for." She pecked the young woman on the cheek and got up. "Well, I better go see my other friends. See you, Ranma-chan! I hope we can be good friends!"

As the girl walked away, Ranma got up and called out to her, "I'd like that very much! Thank you, Megumi-san!"

Ranma was beaming. It seemed that, even if everyone hated her, there was still someone who trusted and believed her. And now, she had a new friend.

Ranma needed all the friends she could get.

------------------

Megumi's friends, Sayuri, Yuka and three other girls that Ranma wasn't too familiar with gave the ponytailed girl disgusted looks.

"Why did you just talk to that pervert, Megumi?" Sayuri said. "He's just bad news."

"Yeah, he'll steal your underwear or something!"

Megumi frowned. "But, Ranma has been through something awful. She needs all the support she can get."

"How would you know!?" Yuka replied exasperatedly. "That guy is only doing all this to get attention and to do perverted things with us!"

Megumi's frown deepened, which had the same effect as it would if it was Kasumi who had frowned. "How can you pass judgements on her like that? You don't know her at all."

"We were there when he barged into the girl's locker room, saying he was looking for some 'Nannichuan' or whatever that means!" One of the other girls said. "Trust us, we know plenty about that perverted freak."

Megumi slapped the girl who had spoken, her frown causing them all to feel like something had walked over their graves. "Do not EVER call her that again. She is my friend, and I will not allow for anymore namecalling. And the whispers will stop. They will stop right now, or else."

"Or else what?" Sayuri asked, nervously.

"Just or else...." Megumi repeated.

The girls gulped nervously. They knew too well what could happen if they crossed Megumi. They had seen what happened to those who bothered her or her friends.

After all, this girl was like the Anti-Nabiki. She had a way of finding things out about a person, and she would never use this ability for her own gain. Only to damage those who hrt those she cared about.

They all nodded, and Megumi smiled cheerfully, as if the arguement had never happened.

"Does anyone want one of my cookies?" She asked. They all nodded, noone turned down one of Megumi's treats, even after she had just silently threatened you. That's just how things worked out with her.

Of course, they weren't about to listen to her. They just had to be more careful, and prove to everyone that Ranma Saotome was a liar, a pervert and a freak.

--------------

Nabiki gazed at the four girls.

"So, you want me to help you get rid of Ranma?"

Sayuri nodded. "Yes, pelase, if you have any ideas."

The money-lender smirked. "Yes, I think I do. Here's the plan, the four of you take him...."

---------------

They walked down the alleyway, having tricked Ranma into thinking that they had forgiven her.

"So, where are we going, Yuka-chan?" The pig-tailed girl asked.

"I...uh...you'll see." The truth was, none of them new where they were going exactly. They just knew what Nabiki had told them: that if they did this, then Ranma would be punished.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by six men, all of them armed with baseball bats, crowbars and lead pipes. The leader had a blonde buzzcut, and had three pins pierced through his eye, nose and lower lip.

"Looks like Nabiki was right." The leader sneered. "Five cute girls, all for us."

"She said we can do WHATEVER we wanted with them, right?"

The leader nodded. "Yep. As long as we didn't damage them physically, we can do whatever we want with them." They all chuckled lewdly.

The four girls huddled together in terror. This was all a lie, right? Nabiki wouldn't have done this, right?

The men moved in, and Ranma knocked two of them down.

"I cannot tolerate or forgive..."She grolwed out, her body shaking. "PERVERTS LIKE YOU!"

She leapt, her body a whirlwind.

-----------------

A few minute later, the girls were left alone. Those who had been concious and still able to move had taken their comrades and ran.

And Sayuri, Yuka, Hanako and Kagura stared in disbelief at their saviour, who was curled up in ball, crying.

"I lost it again." Ranma sobbed. "I'm supposed to be controlling my anger, but I lost it again, instead. Oh, god....I'm a... I'm a monster!"

Sayuri walked over to her, and embraced the young woman, and starting crying herself.

"Thank you...so much...for saving us....Ranma." She said between racking sobs. "I don't know what we would've done if we had been...if we had been...." She couldn't say it, and they both held each other tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The other girls continued to stand and stare. This wasn't....this simply WASN'T Ranma Saotome, Man Amongst Men, perverted freak of nature. They didn't know who this was, who was crying after having just beat up a gang of potential rapists, but it wasn't Ranma.

This was NOT the person they had believed her to be.

-----------------

_And so, there ya go. An update. This is the first part of a potential trilogy, but it may be extended._

_That first part, showing what had happened six months ago, really gave me the chills as I wrote it. I hope it gives you guys the creeps too, since it means I have succeeded as a writer. And, all good vilains have to have at least one scary moment._

_I introduced another OC! What do ya think she would've done, had the girls continued?_

_And, I have set up a way to answer the biggest question of all: who will Ranma end up with? I set up a poll to decide, and it shall be up in a bit. Hope ya all get to it and answer it! Because I really need to know this before I end it!_

_You know, Nabiki is a LOT like Danglars from Gankutsuo, at least in this fic. Both hate the protaganist for no real reason, and both are very greedy. They are also incredibly cruel, doing whatever they want, sacrificing whoever they want, for their own purposes. (I REALLY like Gankutsuo, by the way.)_

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	15. Reconciliations Part 2

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 14: Reconciliations Part 2

Ranma had taken the girls to an ice cream parlour. She felt it was for the best, after the ordeal the girls had been put through.

Sayuri shook her head in confusion. "After what just happened, you expect us to just.....eat ice cream!?"

Ranma nodded, looking away in nervousness. "It....It always worked for me, when I needed something to help me cope without resorting to violence."

Yuka hurriedly ate away at a nice parfait, unable to say anything. She seemed to be coping well, though it was probably because she was distracted by the food consumption.

Hanako fidgeted nervously, unsure as to how to respond. She, along with the other three girls in their little group, had believed whole-heartedly that Ranma Saotome was making it all up, about the complications with her curse, about her transition, and even about her rape. They had been proven wrong, however, when the young woman not only fought against a group of thugs hired by Nabiki to do......things to them, but the young woman had also acted uncharacteristically, even falling to tears after beating the bastards within an inch of their lives. It was so confusing, and rather saddening.

Kagura still glared at Ranma suspiciously, not quite willing to believe her just yet, but she WAS coming around.

"Will...will you be okay?" The former boy asked them, concern on her face.

Sayuri waved dismissively. "Sure. It's not like they did anything to us." Moments ago, the girl had been crying along with Ranma, holding each other in their arms. "You can go on home. We....we have to discuss things between ourselves."

Ranma nodded. "I see. Well, as long as you think you'll be alright. I don't want to make Akane worried."

She got up, but stopped as something tugged her skirt. She turned, finding that it was Yuka, ice cream covering her mouth. She was crying heavily.

"D....Don't go." She whimpered, hands shaking from fear and distress. "I....I feel safer with you around."

Ranma stared in sympathy, and embraced the girl. "Of course. I know what you're going through" She smiled sadly. "You know....it's getting easier to admit it. But, that doesn't change how awful it feels."

Yuka just buried her face into the girl's shoulder, sobbing.

-------------

Akane was getting a little worried. Ranma had left with those girls after school. She said that it would be alright, that they had wanted to just apologise for their actions, and she'd be home shortly.

But now she was late, and Akane was sure those girls had been insincere. She hoped that they hadn't done anything to her friend.

If anything had happened to Ranma, Akane would make them pay for it.

---------------

Nabiki was not pleased.

She had hoped that Ranma would so unconfident that Kiichi and his gang could rough up the freak and those annoying girls at the same time. However, all that accomplished were some battered and beaten delinquents and some traumatised young women. It also added yet more allies to Ranma's side.

This was getting old, and fast. If Taro didn't get here soon, she would have to take care of matters herself.

Good thing she had tricked Ryoga to her side, or she could be in real trouble.

--------------

Soun sat alone at the table, reading a newspaper. Or, trying to at least.

He was getting worried. Nabiki was becoming more and more aggressive and confrontational each day, Kasumi was hardly ever home, and Akane had never returned home once since she had left with Ranma.

He knew it was a terribly selfish thing to do, but his honour dictated that he hold true to his principles. Besides, he was sure Genma had good reason to turn away from the boy, and so felt he should follow his friend's resolve.

Besides, he didn't feel quite comfortable with Ranma's.....condition.

Hopefully Akane came home soon, realising her folly. He was getting terribly lonely.

-----------------

The girls walked alongside Ranma, not feeling totally secure going off by themselves, despite their assurances otherwise. Yuka was the only one completely honest with her feelings, cowering close to Ranma, firmly grasping the former boy's hands.

Ranma was a little embarrassed by all this, but didn't voice any complaints. After all, she understood where they were coming from.

At least nothing had actually happened; they were just a little shaken up.

It could have been so much worse.

"Do you guys want to do anything before we head to my apartment?" Ranma asked the group. "I'm sure Akane will understand if I'm late, so what's a little more time wasted? Besides, I could do with some more clothes and things."

Yuka huddled closer to the former boy. "I don't care what we do, as long as you're still with us."

"I suppose we could go do some shopping." Sayuri sighed nonchalantly. "I mean, it's not like we have anything more planned."

Hanako moved closer to Ranma. "I think I'd like to do some shopping with you, Ranma-san, if it's all the same to you. I'm kinda curious as to what you're actually like."

"Really?" The young woman asked, tilting her head.

Hanako looked away shyly. "Well, it's not like I've taken the opportunity to get to know you. In fact, I don't think we have ever spoken directly before today. I just listened to everyone's opinions of you, and took that as truth, rather than try to see what you were like in person." She looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I'm sorry; I didn't even try to give you a chance."

"We all didn't." Kagura added. "And not just the four of us. Everyone in that school took judgement upon you before trying to get to actually know you. Your curse and all those other things that happen in your life scared us away, myself included."

Ranma stared at them all. "Y....you're willing to give me a chance?"

"Of course, Ranma-chan." Yuka said, shakily. "You saved us, when you had no reason to. That....and some other things, have led us to believe that we might have been a little hasty....in our assessment."

"I...it was not like that." Ranma said, her expression darkening. "I....I simply lost control. I....I have a rage problem, worse than Akane ever had." She started sobbing. "I.....I hurt people. I'm a monster!"

"No you're not." Sayuri said firmly, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulders. "If it hadn't been for you..... I don't want to think about it, but, if you hadn't been there for us....." She screwed up her face in despair and terror. "Don't sell yourself short, Ranma-san. You're not a bad person, you've shown us that, at least. A real monster wouldn't be as much of a sook as you are."

Ranma smiled. "I guess you're right."

Kagura smirked. "Let's get our minds off this distressing topic, alright? We have some shopping to do, and whatever else we can find to do for ourselves."

"Right!"

--------------------

A few hours passed, and the girls had been pretty busy in that time. First, they bought some more clothes for Ranma, seeing as she had a very limited wardrobe at present. They got her some dresses, skirts, and some more varied clothing as well, such as jeans and shorts. They then went to an electronics store, where Hanako was hoping to get her hands on the latest handheld gaming device. Ranma was surprised to learn that Hanako was a 'gamer', since she didn't really seem to be the type. She took Ranma along and showed her a lot of different games and consoles, giving detailed insight into their pros and their cons. The former boy's head spun from the onslaught of information.

Yuka had become a little panicked when Ranma had gone, but Sayuri and Kagura made sure that she felt secure. When Ranma had returned to her, she ran over grabbed her hand again. Ranma hugged her, apologising for leaving her alone.

Yuka had simply smiled, tears down her face. Ranma wondered if the girl would ever recover.

Kagura wanted a new CD, so the girls had stopped by a music store. Kagura was into heavy metal, hard rock and punk. Sayuri revealed a love of jazz, Hanako liked rock and techno and Yuka liked pop, classical and disco.

Ranma became a little depressed, realising she had never really gave any though to music at all, let alone what types she liked.

She would have to fix that soon.

They then stopped by the movie theatre to see a comedy movie, to make them more at ease and get their minds off things.

All the while, Yuka stayed by Ranma's side, trying to feel as safe as possible.

-----------------

Akane was getting really concerned now. Where was she?

Akane was starting to think that perhaps something had happened.

That's when the door opened, and Ranma entered, followed closely by Sayuri, Yuka and two girls that Akane recognised but didn't really know.

"Tadaima." Ranma said.

"O-Okaeri." Akane replied, taken aback. "W-what happened? Why are they here?"

Ranma held up her hands placatingly. "It's okay, Akane! I can explain!"

"Ranma, These girls have done nothing but make your life miserable!"

The outburst made Ranma flinch, but she didn't back down. "It's different now! They're my friends!"

"Friends!? Friends!!? What could have happened in the last few hours that would've changed their minds about you so much that they decide to befriend you!?"

Ranma paled, and looked away. She knew that the girls wouldn't want anyone else to know. The only reason the former boy could even admit her....situation was because others had revealed for her, without her consent. She wouldn't allow that to happen to her friends.

The other girls paled, backing away. They weren't ready to admit it, even if nothing had actually happened.

"We were attacked." Yuka said, holding on firmly to Ranma's hand, squeezing tightly. "Nabiki had hired a group of thugs to attack Ranma, and by extension the four of us. They....they had threatened to....to.....molest us. Ranma beat them, made them leave us alone." She started crying. "She saved us. I don't know what....what we'd do if she hadn't....."

Ranma held the girl, who had become distraught. The former boy smiled, for the girl had shown a level of strength that the former Saotome had lacked.

Akane stared in shock. "I-is that true?"

Kagura and Sayuri nooded, the latter looking away in shame.

Akane looked at Ranma, and could tell by the young woman's expression that this was the truth.

Akane ran over and embraced Yuka, eyes screwed up in sympathy. "That must've been awful for you!" Akane looked her friend in the face, smiling proudly. "You did a very brave thing, Yuka. Most wouldn't be so ready, or willing, to admit something like that."

"N-nothing had happened." Yuka clarified. "Ranma stopped them before they could do anything."

"That doesn't change anything." Ranma said. "Especially for you guys. Even if it was only attempted rape, you still can't help but think 'what if this ahd happened' or 'what if she weren't there'. Don't worry, I'll make sure it never happens again."

"I'll help too." Akane assured as well. "You guys....I guess you guys are on our side now, which is good. I wouldn't want to lose our friendship, no matter what."

Yuka nodded. "Thank you both. And, we'll help out in any way we can." She turned to Ranma, blushing and smiling nervously. "It took a lot for to say that, Ranma-chan. I...I just want to thank you, for....for everything. I am eternally grateful. You're my hero, my saviour."

Ranma blushed. "Thanks, Yuka, but really, it was a fluke, I just..."

"Don't say it." Yuka said, placing her hands on the young woman's head. "I mean it, Ranma. There is nothing I can do to ever repay you for what you did, except..."

She placed her lips upon Ranma's, kissing deeply.

--------------------

Nodoka gazed down at her husband, who was still hospitalised from the injuries sustained by their fromer son's beating.

"Genma...I....." She started to cry. "I am so ashamed by what we did. We were blinded by honour and pride, and abandoned our child when they needed us most." She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her pain and distress. "I doubt there is anything I can do to make recompense for our actions, but I've got to try. But....I'm not sure if I...."

She gasped, and looked back at her husband, who held her hand.

"Go to him." Genma said. "Make amends. For both our sakes."

Nodoka smiled tearfully, nodding.

The time had come for Nodoka Saotome to make amends, and help her child.

-------------------

_Forgive my lateness, but I was suffering by intense writer's block. As well as some other issues._

_So, we see how the girls are coping with their recent trauma. Not well, it seems. Don't be fooled, while some of them may act like it doesn't bother them much, this is but a mask. Without this mask, they would be like Yuka, who isn't even trying to hide her emotions._

_And yet another possible pairing. I actually like this one, to be honest._

_Hope ya enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	16. Reconcilliations Part 3

Ranma's Cured?

Chapter 16: Reconciliations Part 3

Ranma lightly touched her lips, remembering Yuka's 'gift' of gratitude. She was reminded of Ukyo, Shampoo, Daisuke and even Akane. So many people were willing to love her, but she wasn't sure if she was even willing to love ANYONE back.

The scars were too deep, too painful.

Akane had managed to shoo away the other girls, but Yuka remained by Ranma's side. Akane had taken the girl to the bathroom to get cleaned up, after informing Yuka's parents that she was staying at their apartment.

Ranma sighed. She didn't want to cause Akane any problems, and knew that this would just add to everything. But, they couldn't just abandon Yuka-cha; she was the one coping the worst with everything.

She couldn't abandon someone in need, not ever.

* * *

Akane washed Yuka's back. The other girl had her head down low, not looking at Akane. She probably felt ashamed, like she had betrayed a sacred trust or something. Or maybe she was still thinking about earlier, what happened with those...men.

"Come on, Yuka." Akane said, trying to get SOME response out of the girl. "Talk to me."

Yuka continued to stay silent.

Akane sighed. "What's with the silent treatment?"

"....Ranma-san is mine." Yuka said at last. "I won't let you take her from me."

Akane was taken aback, and she became quite flustered. "Duh...I...uh....It's not like that! We are merely friends."

"But you want more than that."

Akane opened her mouth to protest, but the tomboy sagged in defeat. "You're right. Everyone's right. But, I can't act upon it. It would be a betrayal of Ranma's trust. And besides, she isn't ready for a relationship, not right now, not with ANYONE." She smiled friendlily. "But, just because we both like her, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"But..."

"Hey, Ukyo and I are friends, and she's technically my rival. Just because we both like the same person doesn't mean we have to be at each others' throats."

Yuka sighed. "I guess you're right...but, it wasn't like that before, so why...?"

"It would hurt Ranma if any of us started fighting for some stupid reason." Akane answered. "The LAST thing she needs is for everything to go back to the way it was before." She laughed sardonically. "That's what determines a lot of my actions nowadays: Ranma's sake. I am dictated by what she needs, what will hurt her and what will make her happy. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy, even if it means sacrificing my own."

Yuka stared up at her, the full weight of the tomboy's words hitting. She got up and hugged the other young woman.

Akane blushed. "Yuka-chan...Maybe you could....I dunno...put some clothes on, please?"

Yuka blinked, and jumped away with an 'eep'. Akane giggled, getting ready to go into the hot bath.

"Well, we should hop in first, before anything else."

Yuka nodded, a little embarrassed, and joined the tomboy.

* * *

Kasumi sighed. The house seemed so empty without Ranma and Akane to cause a ruckus. In fact, it reminded her painfully of when their mother had died. It was so quiet and oppressively empty.

Her father once again sat silently at the table, possibly thinking on things as usual. No matter what, there was no way for him to rectify the situation, no matter how hard he tried. And the blame was his.

She longed to go back to Haven and meet up with Karin. She was the only light in her life right now.

Sure, it had been surprising at the time when she realised that she was falling for the charming, witty and quietly seductive club owner, but in time she had accepted these feelings, and Karin had returned these feelings in kind.

But, her shift didn't start till later. Until then, she would play the 'good little maid' a while longer, and take care of her family.

* * *

Nabiki wandered around, trying to get the scoop on where Kasumi kept disappearing to. Daddy had ordered her to do so, and he was becoming increasingly insufferable, and she didn't want to grow through the trouble that would follow should she refuse. Besides, it might be profitable.

She spotted Kasumi, who had left after preparing dinner, and she quickly followed her older sister, being sure not to be seen.

Kasumi came to the back door of some club, and knocked. A young, white haired woman quickly came out, smiling, and pulled Kasumi into a deep, passionate kiss.

Nabiki stared, grinning, and took a picture. This could come in handy, in various ways.

Kasumi turned, frowning as she separated from Karin's embrace. "Nabiki, come out, I know you're hiding."

Nabiki stepped out, sheepishly. "Sorry, Kasumi. Daddy wanted me to check on you." She smirked. "But I didn't expect you to be in this kind of position. What will daddy think of this?"

Kasumi ran over and grabbed the camera out of Nabiki's hands. The moneylender looked up at her sister, who was glaring angrily.

"I know what you've been doing." Kasumi said angrily. "You have been causing trouble for Ranma and Akane. You've been turning everyone against them, and have used THEIR suffering to line your POCKETS!" She crushed the camera in her hand, shocking Nabiki at her level of strength. "Do you really think I'm Scared of you, or your petty threats? I am not, and I don't care what you do to me, but if you continue to cause harm to Ranma, Akane or ANY of their friends, I will make you wish you hadn't. And don't even THINK of laying a finger on Karin-chan."

Nabiki backed away slowly, but maintained her smirk, trying to maintain the upperhand. "You can't stop me from telling daddy."

"Please, as if you were here for his sake." Kasumi said dismissively. "The only reason you came here was because you hoped to get something out of it yourself. And, if you think that telling father about this will change anything, it won't. I don't care what he thinks, or what you think, for that matter. I am my own person, not your personal slave! Now leave, before I make you regret it."

Nabiki gulped. She could tell by the look in her sister's eyes that she meant every word. She wasn't a fighter, and judging by Kasumi's level of skill, the mercenary wouldn't even last half an hour. She scowled in defeat.

"Fine, but when I tell daddy, you'll be the one who regrets it."

"Run then, little sister, and hide behind father. It's what you're best at."

Nabiki ran off, glaring angrily behind her.

'_You'll pay for this, Kasumi. You'll pay._'

* * *

Akane and Yuka sat on the couch, watching TV. Akane never really did that since Ranma had first entered their life, but now things had gotten to a relative quiet point. Ranma was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the three of them.

The doorbell rang, catching the attention of the two girls in the lounge room.

"Akane-chan!" Ranma called from the kitchen. "Could you get it for me? I'm kinda busy."

"Fine." Akane replied, getting up. Yuka looked up at nervously, and the tomboy smiled back reassuringly. "Don't worry; nothing's going to happen to you. Just sit back and watch the show."

Yuka nodded, and turned back to the TV, still unsure.

Akane walked over to the door and opened it. She stared in shock and disbelief, for Nodoka Saotome stood in front of her, waiting to be invited in.

"Excuse me," The older woman asked, "could I come in?"

Akane glared. "After the way you treated Ranma? I don't think so." She tried to slam the door shut, but Nodoka wedged her foot and her hand in the frame.

"Please," she begged. "I just want to talk to my son. Please, just once, and I promise I won't ever bother you again. I just....I NEED to speak with him."

Akane glared. "You disowned her when she needed you most, and you made it pretty clear last time that you didn't want to see her again. Besides that, she has been deeply traumatised, and doesn't need YOU dredging up old memories."

"Please." Nodoka begged, near tears. "I need to see him. He's my son."

"Akane, who is it?" Ranma asked, and peered down from the distance, having finished cooking. She stared; pale, at the woman wedged in their door. "Mommy?"

"Ranma!" Nodoka cried out. "I know I've done you wrong in the past, and I know there's no way I can make up for it, but please, just let me in! I need you..." She began sobbing, having lost all her dignity and pride.

Ranma gulped, sweating nervously. "Akane, let her in."

"What!?" Akane gasped out in shock. "Are...are you sure?"

Ranma nodded. "She's my mom. If there is any way I can fix things with her, I'll go for it. Let her in."

Akane sighed, relenting, and opened the door, allowing the older woman to enter.

Nodoka ran over and embraced her child in a tight hug. She fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I...I just hope you can forgive me..."

Ranma hugged back, smiling. "I never hated you, never."

* * *

Kasumi had returned home, and found her father waiting for her in the main hallway. He looked very displeased.

"Hello, father." Kasumi said pleasantly. "You seem upset. What is the matter?"

"The matter is you have been running off, without my approval, and have been gallivanting around....FORNICATING with another woman! Do you think I would ALLOW this...this...perversion!?"

"What!?" Kasumi was taken aback by this. "I...I thought that this wouldn't bother you?"

"Why would you think that!? Because I allowed Akane to be engaged to Ranma? That is not the same thing! He was a man with a curse, one that he fought hard against! But now he's just some pathetic shadow, less than a man! I will not allow you, my oldest daughter, to ruin your life like your little sister! You will no longer see that...woman, and instead you shall follow up on that young doctor's infatuation with you."

Kasumi growled. "So, this is how you really are. A narrow minded, selfish FOOL! Fine then, if you hate it so much, I'll leave!"

Her father blinked, surprised. "What...?"

"I love Karin, no-one else! Sure, Tofu-sensei is a nice man, and can be little entertaining at times, but I don't want to MARRY him! No-one can force me, not even you father. Why can't you accept this as who I am, rather than some act of rebellion like you think it is? If...if you won't allow me to live my life, then I'll leave. At least then, I won't have you telling me what to do with my life anymore." She turned away. "I'll come back for my things, and then I'll be gone for good. For now, I don't want to see your face." She ran off, making sure not to face him. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't give him, or Nabiki, the satisfaction.

Soun stared after her. This was it, his family was falling apart, and there was nothing he could to stop it. If anything, he could only exacerbate it.

* * *

Ranma prepared some tea and some food for her mother, who would most likely be hungry by now. Nodoka had tried to refuse, but her child wouldn't take no for an answer.

Akane sat on the other side of the table, glaring at the older woman, who tried to avoid the young girl's gaze. Akane didn't like her, not after what she did to Ranma. Nothing will change that, nothing.

Ranma came back, setting down some green tea for everyone, as well as a plate of okonomiyaki.

Akane stared at her. "I didn't know you could make this."

Ranma grinned. "Well, Ucchan taught me how, and I didn't know what else to make, so..."

"I'm...not sure how to eat this...." Nodoka admitted.

"Just use your hands!" Ranma replied brightly. "That's what I do."

Nodoka uncertainly took the pizza/pancake and took a small, dainty bite. Her eyes widened, appreciating the taste.

"So," Akane asked suspiciously, "why are you here?"

Nodoka sighed. "I wish to make amends for my actions. AT the time, I had believed that I was doing the right thing, that it was the honourable thing to do. But, after seeing how broken my son has become....I couldn't stand it." She started sobbing.

Ranma reached out an arm, concern etched on her face. "Mom..."

"Did you know...I always wanted a daughter?" The older woman continued. "I thought...with your curse, and everything that followed...that it was some sort of cosmic joke against me. I wanted a daughter, but I was so proud of having such a manly, wonderful son. And when...when we saw you like that....mixed like that, we couldn't handle it. We were ashamed of you, and we were ashamed of ourselves, for being unable to do anything about it." She looked up at her child. "Ranma....you father's....not well...."

"Oh god..." Ranma choked out. "Was it...did I...?"

Nodoka shook her head. "It had nothing to do with you. Your father....he...he has not taken care of himself, and it's....it's finally catching up with him. He's in the hospital right now because of your injuries, but during the examination...they found out....they're saying he might die." He she started sobbing again. "We...we realised that....we needed our family together, more than anything, even honour or pride. Ranma....we just want to make amends...we just want you back..."

The former boy ran over and embraced her mother, crying. "I wouldn't want anything else, mom."

"Now hold on!" Akane cried, slamming her hands on the table. "They abandoned you, for completely stupid and selfish reasons, without even giving it a second thought. And now you're just going back to them, as if nothing happened!?"

"Akane," Ranma replied. "They're my family. I can't just abandon them. I...I don't want to be the same. If they need me, I won't push them away out of spite. I'm not like that. Can't you understand, Akane-chan?"

Akane looked like she'd been struck, and she lowered her head shamefully. "Fine...go to them...leave me..."

The young woman turned to the tomboy. "Akane, what makes you think I'll leave you? I still need you....you're as important to me as anyone, maybe more so. How can you possibly think I'd just up and leave you, when I still need you so much?"

Akane looked up at her, eyes shining in hope and happiness, and the former boy gave her a small, teary smile.

Akane couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Later, Nodoka had brought them over to the hospital, where Genma was about to have an operation. It seemed that there were problems with his heart, as well as his kidneys and stomach, and they needed to operate, but there was no guarantee it would be successful.

Ranma had been allowed to see her father, who she had been estranged from for so long, and he smiled up at her.

"How's my little girl?" He said. He seemed out of it, though why she could not guess. Perhaps it was the medication he was taking, or something.

"I...I'm fine, Pops."

"Are you happy?"

She was hesitant. "I...I'm getting there."

He smiled. "Good. I couldn't stand to see my daughter unhappy. Have you met anyone you like?"

She shook her head. "I'm not really sure..."

"That's fine. Take as long as you need, there is no rush. I am just thinking of you happiness. I want you to be happy, above all else."

She blinked. She had never expected to hear those words from him. She sniffled, and bowed, hiding the tears that were welling up. "Thank you...poppa." She embraced him, which he happily returned.

She was soon shooed away, and her father was wheeled into the operating room. Nodoka held her as she cried, worried about her father's well being. Akane watched her, concerned, wishing there was something she could do to help the poor young woman.

Sadly, the only thing that would help they had to wait for, and even then, it might not be what they want...

* * *

_Sorry this took me so long to finish, but I was having a little trouble with what I wanted to do and where I wanted to go._

_If you do not like this, I am dreadfully sorry._

_And, for once, no foreshadowing. We've had enough of that, so instead we move forward with the plot._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


End file.
